


The Life I Live

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, OT3, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Slow Build, Suspected Eating Disorder, Tony Being Tony, body dismorphic disorder, insecure darcy, she needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Darcy as she goes about her life with some of the most dangerous people on the planet. Her friends. All while trying to not be awkward around two people she most definitely wants to climb like a tree. No wonder she has an anxiety problem. Oh boy. Take a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Whoever left me the coffee this morning, I will have your children,” Darcy announced as she walked off the elevator and into the media room in Avengers Tower, and took in the scene. 

Tony and Clint were playing video games. Bruce was reading in a recliner by the window. Steve was sitting on the oversized chair sketching, and Natasha? Darcy didn’t have eyes on her, but she was willing to bet she was somewhere in the vicinity. The media room took up half an entire floor. The other portion of the room was divided between the kitchen and dining area. 

And, oh man. What a kitchen. Made her hands twitch to start cooking something. 

Sometimes, she really didn’t know how she ended up here. 

Wait, never mind. She was the only person Jane listened to. Sometimes. Occasionally. Okay, she was the only one Jane let randomly shove food into her mouth without looking. 

Same thing.

Darcy and Jane were a packaged deal, apparently. When Jane was offered epic lab space and residence in the tower, one of the stipulations was Darcy. Somewhere along the way from that seemingly random internship in New Mexico, they became close. Closer than close. So close that Darcy sometimes wondered that if everyone on multiple planets didn’t know Thor and Jane were a Thing (yes, it needed to be capitalized), that her and Jane would be mistaken for married. 

Well, she has seen Jane naked. For a woman who would spend every waking moment in the lab, she had a bangin’ body. Darcy wasn’t blind.

“It was Nat,” Clint answered from his spot on the couch, before going back to concentrating closely on the Mario Kart battle he was waging against Tony. “Son of a bitch! Stop red shelling me!”

Darcy cocked her head. “We’d make cute babies.”

“We would, дорогой,” Natasha agreed as she breezed by Darcy to sit on the couch next to Clint. Somehow in the last few weeks, Darcy had made it from Natasha’s list of People She Did Not Actively Try to Kill, to People She Spent Time With. It was a short list. Darcy was proud. She didn’t know what she did, exactly, but she was still proud. It also made sleeping at night a little easier.

“You did look rough this morning, Lewis.” Tony. Grumble. She was hoping he’d be too fixated on the game to really say anything. 

She rolled her eyes as she walked over the fridge in the bar area to grab a water. “Well, if someone hadn’t kept Jane up with SCIENCE,” she may have used jazz hands, “then the lackey could have gone to bed before the sun came up. Even Bruce went to bed! It couldn’t have been that interesting.”

“We like to send Brucey to bed before he starts looking green around the gills.”

Nearly everyone rolled their eyes. Really, the green jokes started to get old. 

“Be that as it may, I have been trying to get Jane to go to bed at a decent hour. But every time I start winning that battle, you come up with some new idea. Every time! And they’re always bad ideas! I swear to God, you are doing it on purpose.”

Tony scoffed and turned to look at her. “They are not bad –“ there was an explosion on the screen. “What the fuck Barton! Again. We are playing again! Don’t you dare put that down…thank you. They are not bad ideas, Lewis. They’re genius. ‘Cause I’m a genius. SWEAR TO GOD BARTON.”

She held up a finger. “Panini press.”

Tony paused, whether he was trying to think of a way to justify that horror show or was too busy trying to catch up to Wario, she had no clue. To be honest, she didn’t care. The panini press tried to kill Steve. It was evil. And unpatriotic. 

“Yes, Tony. Not exactly your most shining moment,” Bruce agreed from his spot on the chair, not even looking up from his, not science, book.

Darcy saw the rebuttal forming in Tony’s brain and then fizzle when he slipped on a banana peel. “Katniss! I hate you so much right now!”

Watching them play video games was probably one of the greatest things to do in the tower. Actually, watching Tony play video games against anyone was funny. He did not lose graciously. Or win graciously. Tony Stark really did not do anything graciously.

“Well, ladies, if you’ll excuse me. This little worker bee is going to go unwind with those other Starks and the Lannisters. Peace.”

“You’re going to unwind with Game of Thrones? Probably one of the most violent television shows, ever?” Clint asked, eyes firmly focused on winning yet another race.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really? Do we want to explore the types of things you watch?”

He should his head and emphatically said, “No. No we do not.”

The man watched Honey Boo Boo. He was not one to judge. She stopped on her way back to the elevator. “Nat. Your turn. Pick your poison.”

Not the strangest thing she’s ever said to the Black Widow. Thank God Darcy switched lists. 

The female Russian took a moment to think. Then smiled. Some would call it creepy, but it just made Darcy smile in response. “The peanut butter cookies.”

“YES!”

Everyone looked at Tony as Darcy asked, “What, you finally win?”

He shook his head and answered, “No. I love just those cookies. Make a triple batch. Quadruple, even.”

Considering one batch was probably thirty cookies that was saying something. Then again, spies, super soldiers, and scientists who only remembered to eat once every seven hours could put back a lot of cookies. Hmm, maybe one batch per soldier. She remembered the last time she had baked something and run out. Bucky was not happy. Grumpy Winter Soldier was almost scarier than angry Natasha. 

Almost. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’m sure if you ask nicely, someone will save you one,” she said as she stepped back into the elevator, and then chuckled when she heard him whining. 

As soon as the doors were shut, she let out a deep breath and leaned against the back wall, eyes closed. 

“Are you alright, Miss Lewis?” 

“Yeah, J. I’m fine. Long day.” 

The doors opened onto the floor she shared with Jane. Tony, for all his various issues, was actually pretty generous when he offered a place to everyone in the Tower. Her and Jane had one floor, split into two apartments. The working theory that Jane had such nice digs was because whenever Thor was on plnaet he would always bunk with her, and keeping Darcy in close proximity made sense. As it was, the little indicator light outside Jane’s door was green, meaning the scientist was inside. Dear lord, Darcy hoped that she was eating or sleeping. Hopefully both. 

Darcy pressed her thumb to the fingerprint pad and was let into her apartment. As she closed the door behind her she toed her shoes off, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet beneath her feet. As she made her way to the kitchen, she went over the shopping list in her head. The communal kitchen definitely had enough eggs, but she needed to make sure to add peanut butter and sugar to her list. Oh, and chocolate chips. The cookies really were delicious. 

Sigh. But baking meant shopping, and shopping meant going to the store, and the store meant a lot of people. Something Darcy was not looking forward to. Grocery shopping in the city was always an adventure. One that she tried to avoid whenever possible. Damn her and her baking abilities. The joy of baking for a group of people who sincerely enjoyed it mostly outweighed the anxiety of being around people. A lot of people. 

Normally she would ask and see if anyone wanted a trip out of the tower with her, but she completely forgot. Besides, if she kept asking every time she was going to leave they would start to realize something was up. So what if big groups of strangers freaked her out? That was normal. Right? Besides, the group of individuals she lived with had way more important things to worry about than her silly anxiety. It wasn’t even that bad. She didn’t have panic attacks. Much. 

And now she was thinking about,

Yeah, she really wasn’t looking forward leaving home tomorrow.

But, cookies. It really was her own fault. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peanut butter? Check. Mass mounts of sugar? Check. Chocolate chips? Check. Lean Cuisine pizzas for herself? Not check. 

Darcy looked around as she tried to remember what part of the store she was currently in. Pasta aisle. Weird. She didn’t even need anything here. Sighing, she swung the cart around, trying to carefully get by the couple next to her comparing medium shells to small shells and which will be better for that thing you’re going to make, but oh, you get more with the small shells. 

Please. You still get a ton in the box. Just pick. She tried to edge around their cart but cringed when she nudged it slightly, earning a glare from the wife. Geez, chill. Sorry. Clearly someone didn’t get their coffee this morning. 

And why are there so many people out this morning? It was so early. Like, ten thirty. She was hoping to get all this done before everyone and their annoying seven year old son went shopping. Fail.

Getting to the end of the aisle, she cautiously peered around the corner, trying to avoid any oncoming traffic. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief at having succeeded, but it was quickly knocked from her lungs when a group of what she can only assume were roided up frat boys bodily put an end to her forward motion. The cart may have stopped abruptly, but she was still moving and the handle landed itself just under her rib cage.

Ow.

“Watch it,” one of the meat heads growled, shoving the shopping carriage back at her, handle digging in just a little deeper. 

What the actual fuck. But all that came out of her mouth was a quiet, “Sorry.” 

The dude the glared at her and it was honestly making her a little nervous. She might work with some of the most dangerous people on the planet, but for the most part she knew how they ticked. Regular people, people she didn’t get paid to babysit? Yeah, they were unknown entities. And she hated it. And she hated people. Sometimes. Okay, almost all the time.

Finally he made a show of letting go of the edge of the cart and stepping aside. She readily took the out and slowly walked by, eyes down, desperately trying to not bring more attention to herself. She could feel other shoppers looking at her and she felt her face go red. 

Darcy finally turned into the frozen food section and set about looking for the low calorie portion when her phone rang. 

It was Tony. Ugh.

“Hi, Tony,” she said as she exhaled. Really, she didn’t dislike the man. She actually kind of enjoyed his presence. But dealing with him on a daily basis required a lot of patience, and she really wasn’t feeling it right now.

“Can you get the thing? That I like.” Well, he was quick to get to the point. Even if he wasn’t specific. 

Like, at all. “The thing that you like?”

“Yes! Pay attention. Remember those things. They were crunchy. You got them last time?”

Surprisingly she knew what he was talking about. You know you’ve been around Tony Stark too long when… “Sure, not a problem, I haven’t check out yet.”

He hung up. Okay then. He was probably in the middle of science.

Shrugging, she went put her phone back in her pocket when it started going off.

Tony. Again. C’mon!

“Yes, Tony.”

“See, everyone should say that to me. All the time. I’ll make it a rule,” he sounded like he was proud of himself. 

Oy. “Good luck with that. Did you forget something?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Can you get a few pounds of apples? And some kiwis. Oh! Oh! And strawberries.”

He wants healthy snacks? That didn’t seem right.

“You want fruit? Voluntarily?”

“What?” he paused. “No, they’re not for me. Pepper was looking for fruit and we’re out.”

But…”Doesn’t Jarvis usually just place an order for your groceries?”

“Yeah, but you’re already at the store,” and he said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. I mean, she was at the store, but still.

“Fine. Fruit. No big. Is that it?” Really, she was almost afraid to ask. 

“Yep.” He hung up and she prayed he wouldn’t call back immediately. 

He didn’t. Thank you. Now, pizzas. Finally locating what she was looking for, she was putting a few in her cart when her phone went off again. 

Swear to god. 

Bruce. 

At least it wasn’t Tony. 

“Hi, Bruce! What’s shakin’?” She’d so much rather talk to him than Tony.

“Hey, Darcy. Are you still at the store? Tony mentioned you were going this morning and I wasn’t sure…” he trailed off and she could practically see him pacing.

“Yes, I’m still at the store. Did you need something?” Darcy would buy Bruce the whole store if she could. She loved the guy. He was like her totally nerdy older brother. It was sweet.

He laughed, “Yeah, I’m nearly out of tea and I was wondering if you could grab a box? Until I can get them on the next order?”

“Sure. Not a problem. Just one box?”

“Please. I really appreciate-“ she swore she could hear something crash in the background. “I have to go, Tony is touching things that he is not supposed to touch!” The last part was clearly meant for the billionaire and she would have liked to have heard whatever came next but the call was already ended. He probably saw something shiny and decided he needed to touch. He did it every time he saw Bucky. He made grabby hands. 

Tony was a child. 

She didn’t even bother putting her phone away.

**********************************************

Steve and Bucky were in the kitchen on the community floor when the elevator opened. They turned to look at who would be joining them and were confused. There was no one there, only bags. 

Full bags.

Huh?

“Um…” 

“I believe Miss Lewis could use some assistance, if I may be so bold,” Jarvis announced as they made their way over to the open doors. 

“What?” That was Steve. 

“Miss Lewis has arrived back with more than she is able to carry up, so she sent some up ahead of herself.”

Bucky already had them all hanging off his arm and was bringing them to the island in the kitchen, the elevator on its way back down. She had put at least twelve bags in there, how much more could there be?

“Jarvis, does she have a lot left?” Wasn’t she only making cookies? I mean, they did eat a lot, but this seemed excessive. Oh, Bucky thought, maybe he’d get an entire batch to himself. She promised. He didn’t know what kind she was making, but he didn’t care. She was amazing in the kitchen. Well, she was amazing everywhere. Or she would be. Could be, if he had anything to say about it.

“I believe she will on her way up momentarily.” That really wasn’t an answer.

The elevator opened a few seconds later to reveal a frustrated and flustered looking Darcy with more bags at her feet.

She gave them a tired smile. “Thank you for getting those for me. I was just going to add these to the pile. You guys are the best.”

Walking forward, Steve grabbed a few bags and finally noticed what was in them. “Coco Puffs. Pears. Strawberry milk. Is that gefilte fish?”

“Clint is disgusting,” was Darcy’s answer as she picked up a bag of her own, only have it immediately taken out of her hands by Bucky. 

“I thought you were just going for a few things,” Steve commented as he started taking things out of the bags, grouping the items on the counter by where they get put away. He was awesome.

Darcy tried not to growl when she said mentioned Tony’s name, but she didn’t think she was that successful. At the looks on their faces she was quick to assure them that it wasn’t really Tony’s fault, he just kind  
of started the floodgate of requests and she really hated to disappoint the people that saved the world on a regular basis. Okay, maybe it was Tony’s fault.

“Aw, Doll, you’re too nice. Next time have them get it themselves.” Bucky made it sound so simple.

Nodding as she put away the strawberry milk, she answered, “Yeah, but I was there. Might as well, you know? It’s not a big deal.”

There were a few minutes of quiet as the three worked to put everything away when Bucky finally yelled out, startling the rest of them, “You’re making the peanut butter ones!”

She jiggled the tip of a finger in her ear, “Yes. And that was my ear.”

Steve just shook his head at his friend and went back to what he was doing.

“Sorry, Darce. Want me to kiss it and make it better?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush. Too late. Damn. He’s like that with everyone, don’t be stupid.

With a jar of Jif in his one hands and the insanely large bag of chocolate chips in the other, Steve turned to her, “Do you want any help? I can stir batter with the best of them.”

Darcy grinned big, “Sure can, Captain! Grab a bowl.” She paused and looked at the other four jars of peanut butter, “a big one.”

“So,” Bucky started with a smirk, “can I lick the spoon?”

“Hey! I’m the ones that offered to help,” Steve protested with a pout. He was adorable. 

Bucky smiled big and looked at Darcy when he answered, “It’s okay, Stevie, we can share.” He winked.

She flushed. These guys? Yeah, they were was most definitely not like brothers to her. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

The two super soldiers had decided that they wanted to make their own cookies. Okay, then. Well, there were only four ingredients, there was no way for them to mess it up. Correction: there was no way for Steve to mess it up. The man was literally perfect in every way...except for anything relating to actually making food. 

Jesus Christ, she didn't know how he survived before Bucky started cooking for the two of them. But, with Darcy's careful instructions ("Steve, put the flour down, we don't need it!....Steve! So help me god, there better not be egg shells in there, nothing is supposed to crunch when you take a bite!"), he was doing okay. Ish. 

He'd keep the batch he made. 

The only part that he needed no help with was scooping the batter onto the baking sheets. That part was perfect. Using a cookie scoop, each one was the same size and they were all precisely spaced apart from each other to avoid crowding. Darcy used a scoop, too, but hers were definitely not carefully spaced apart and baked into each other. And Bucky? Yeah, no. He was making some giant fucking cookies because he wanted to, and it was seriously messing up her careful timing of when things went into and came out of the oven. 

Overall, cooking with those two was an experience she wanted to repeat. Really, anything involving these two soldiers was an experience she wanted to have, and repeatedly. Okay, except that one time, when a building almost fell on her. That wasn't so fun. The being carried out in Bucky's arms? That part was nice. 

Cooking with them was almost domestic, and it felt right. Oh, so right. And she was never ever going to voice that thought aloud. Ever. She didn't need more embarrassment in her life. 

"I think that's the last of it," Steve called, as he pulled two more trays out of the oven. The lobster claw pot holder he was using was adorable. 

"Awesome," she smiled as she took in the cookies spread across the counter. "I think that gives us, like, over a hundred and twenty. We would have had more if someone," side eye to Bucky, "didn't decide on his own," glare, "to make some of them dinner plate sized."

Bucky looked up from where he was currently folding one of those behemoths in half, to better fit into his mouth, of course.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He grinned as he took a giant bite, a chocolate chip smearing on the corner of his mouth.

She wanted to lick it. And she might have licked her own lips. Oops. Really, she tried to stop staring, but then his tongue darted out to clean up the chocolate and… yeah she might have looked at his mouth for probably a few seconds too long. Turning her head slight, she glanced at Steve.

"Thanks, again for helping. You didn't have to." Yes, talk about something that’s not Bucky’s mouth. Or tongue. Mmm.

He gave an adorable one armed shrug, "I was more than happy to help."

"Yeah," Bucky spoke up around a mouthful (gross), "I got to finish the batter."

Darcy crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts as she did so (really, that couldn’t be helped), and tried desperately not to have her face turn bright red when Bucky took the opportunity to stare at her boobs. "Yes, and only because you pouted for five minutes and looked like I kicked your puppy."

Talking to her chest, he answered, "But it worked. And you love me."

Making a noncommittal noise in response, because words would have been dangerous, she started pulling the cooled cookies off of the tinfoil. Steve's she just moved to the side. Yeah, she wasn't going to risk Natasha crunching on some egg shells. She had standards. 

Talking down to the counter, she tried to get her face to turn back to its regular, pale, complexion. “Seriously, thanks. This would have taken me way longer and I definitely would have burned myself at least a dozen times.”

“Just means we would have to kiss it better,” Bucky answered, thankfully after chewing and swallowing. 

Darcy tried not to take his comment so personally, even if she wanted to. He was a shameless flirt and was like that with everyone. Seriously, she saw him try to flirt his way out of a meeting with Fury. It was hilarious. 

Lifting her head up, she rolled her eyes at him. “You guys can take two dozen each. Wait,” pausing, she pointedly looked at the five cookies in front of Bucky, “those are all you get. Steve, you can take two dozen. That should leave enough for everyone else.” She nodded, yes, that seemed like a good plan. This time, no one could say they didn’t get any. Darcy took her baking very seriously. And she would have felt bad if someone missed out. These guys had a history of epic pouting if they missed cupcake. Or a brownie. Or a slice of cheesecake.

Steve grinned big and send Bucky a cocky look as he started piling his cookies and some of the ones Darcy made in front of himself. He’d get some good ones, too, she wasn’t mean. “How many should I put aside for you?”

“Oh, no,” she waved her hand, “Those are for you superhero types. I don’t need any.” She automatically patted the little pooch on her stomach. Seriously, no matter how many crunches she did it wouldn’t go away, and it was really starting to get to her. You try living around gods and genetically enhanced humans and see how your self-esteem does.

“Nope," Bucky started as he walked around the counter, a piece of cookie in his hand, “that won’t do. Here, doll, have some of mine.”

Uh, okay. She really didn’t want to eat a cookie, she didn’t need the extra calories, but it was Bucky and she couldn’t say no to him. He had this earnest look on his face as he was holding out a small piece to her. Biting her lip, she reached out her hand to take it and was startled when he pulled back a little. Was this some sort of trick?

“No hands, babe.”  
“Buck…” Steve started, carefully watching Darcy’s reaction. He could see her hesitation, like she didn’t know how to react to what he was doing. And honestly, this is the most forward Bucky has been with her. Maybe the conversations they’ve had had stuck, that they needed to be patient and careful. He was kinda proud of the little shit.

"Um..." Darcy was confused, "so…” she didn’t finish her sentence because she didn’t know where he was going with it, but she lowered her hand.

“Open,” he commanded, taking a few small steps forwards, completely invading her personal space.

Her lips parted and he slowly held it up to her, his eyes glancing over to Steve who was watching with rapt attention. 

Hesitantly, she leaned forward to take a small bite, trying to avoid more contact than necessary. Seriously, what was he up to? If this was some kind of joke, she’d lose it. And maybe put a laxative in the next thing she fed him. 

Her caution was for nothing because next thing she knew, the tips of his fingers were on her lips and she froze. This, this was too intimate. This wasn’t what she was expecting and she didn’t know what to do. As much as she had a loud, sometimes obnoxious personality, she was insecure as crap and suddenly felt really awkward. Bucky didn’t look awkward. His eyes seemed to be eating her up.

She slowly pulled her head back, practically kissing his fingers as she did so, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she chewed, but she didn’t step back and he didn’t move either.

Okay, maybe he could take a few more cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

“Holy shit, it smells great in here!” Clint yelled out as he stepped off the elevator, startling the three at the counter. 

Darcy jumped back, bumping into the granite, blushing furiously. Bucky just stood there with a grin plastered across his face, and Steve was leaning casually on the other side.

“Hey, Boobs, did you get the Funyuns?” Not Tony’s, most original nickname for her, but she was so, whoa, that she let it slide.

Steve didn’t. “Tony.”

He rolled his eyes in response, “Sorry, Capsicle.” Yeah, he so wasn’t sorry. 

Looking around she tried to remember what the hell it was that she doing and though, cookies. Then, she looked at all the cabinets and tried to remember what it was that did buy, and, shit. “No, I, um, forgot them?” She made it seem like a questions, like maybe he won’t really care. He only asked her to pick up a few (read: thirty-three) things.

“Man, I really wanted those. I even asked nicely,” sure you did, Tony, “are you sure you just didn’t put them somewhere else? Are you hiding them? You’re hiding them, aren’t you, Lewis?” He looked around her as if she tucked them into her pants. Yeah, like she needed to eat that.

She edged around Bucky, who still hadn’t moved and was still looking like the cat that ate the canary. Yeah, he’d like to eat something alright. He winked at Steve.

“No, I’m sorry, I really did forget. I, um, just kept getting calls and I, um…forgot to get them,” she was looking around as she answered, trying not to look at him. It was just a stupid snack, but now she felt bad. 

Like, really bad. Over a stupid bag of chips. She got everything else! And she baked cookies. But it didn’t matter. The beginnings of her good mood were ruined. Over fucking Funyuns. 

Biting her lip, Darcy was about to offer to get them tomorrow when Steve spoke up. “Leave her alone, Tony. She didn’t even have to get all the other crap you wanted. You should have seen what she came back with.” He straightened from where he was leaning, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the billionaire.

He waved away the Captains comment and reached for a cookie. “It’s her job.”

Bucky slapped the cookie out of his grip, using his flesh and blood hand, but man, he wanted to slap him with the other one. Do some damage at the look on Darcy’s face. She looked crushed. “It’s not her fucking job to do your shopping, Stark. Say ‘thank you’ for what she was nice enough to get for you.”

Tony’s jaw dropped a fraction as he looked at the ex-Soviet asset, “Uh, yeah.” He looked at Darcy, “Sorry. Thanks for,” he paused and but continued on quickly with the glares now all three men were giving him, “getting my stuff. Most of it.”

“Tony,” Clint dragged out his name, through clenched teeth, stepping between him and the Soldier. Yeah, he wasn’t so sure how much of Bucky was with them right now. Better to be safe, really. “Shut the fuck up, and get out of the kitchen. Go bother Pepper. She likes you. Usually.” 

He was being herded back to the elevator when he whined, “But what about the cookies? I didn’t get my cookies.”

Steve glared at him as the doors started closing, “Maybe next time you won’t be so rude to our girl, here.” He was too busy being pissed the fuck off with Iron Man that he didn’t notice his slip of the tongue.

“Sir will send his apologies later,” a crisp British voice intoned. Even Jarvis was pissed at his creator. 

It was not, by far, the worst thing Tony has every said to anyone, but it was way he said it. Completely taking advantage of Darcy, and not even caring. It probably came from growing up with more money than god and having everything handed to him. He was getting better, but some days he slipped back into being a major douche. Today was apparently one of those days. And Darcy was the last person to act that way with. Darcy, who will do anything for anyone, at any time. Always putting others before herself. 

Bucky was right, Steve thought, she was too nice. Which, in the scheme of things, isn’t necessarily a bad thing. She had a big heart and wore her emotions on her sleeve. And right now her emotions were saying she was upset, and he was trying very hard not to wrap her up and take her away.

“Don’t listen to him, Darce,” Clint said as he walked back over. “You know he has an acute case of the assholes. Must not have taken his meds today.”

She laughed a little, and it was the best sound in the world to Steve. 

“It’s fine,” she mumbled, going back to sorting cookies. “He did ask, and I completely forgot. It’s my fault,” she shrugged.

Putting his metal hand over hers to still her movement, Bucky spoke, dipping his head close to hers, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You went to the store for yourself and he was a dick and took advantage. Don’t you dare apologize, sweetheart. He was out of line.”

Darcy tried pulling her hand away, but he wouldn’t let her. “But-“ 

“No buts,” Clint spoke up around a mouthful of cookies. “Forget about him.” He chewed, “These are amazing. How many can I take?”

Oh, Clint. Really, she was surprised he lasted that long. And what was it with these guys and talking around massive mouthfuls of food? She could hear him chewing. It was disgusting.

This time, Darcy was able to pull her hand away, and only because Bucky let her. She started counting the cookies on the counter. He deserved a few extra, especially now that one less person was getting their share. “You can take thirty. Can you give Nat her two dozen? No, you know what, bring her the same amount. Stark is getting zero.”

He grinned and a piece of cookie fell out of his mouth. Gross. “No problem, babe.”

As she was watching him shove his profit into ziploc bags, she thought of something and whirled around to rummage through one of the cabinets. “Before I forget, here’s your…fish.” She handed him the jar of gefilte fish, trying not to shudder. 

He looked up and whooped, “Awesome! Thanks, Darce! You’re the best.” He took the jar from her, and put it next to his bags of baked goods.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Steve muttered, walking around the counter to stand at Darcy’s side.

Clint shrugged. “A Jewish ex-girlfriends grandmother had me try it. Surprisingly good. Also great to take on missions. Wanna try some?”

They gagged.

“Your loss,” he called over his shoulder as he boarded the elevator.

“At least he said thank you,” Darcy said as she finished putting the rest of the cookies into bags. Turning, she caught Steve and Bucky in a heated, yet silent, conversation. It always amazed her how they could do that. Her and Jane could do it to a certain degree, but it usually involved her glaring Jane into submission and finally eating that goddamn omelet I made you.

Bucky just gave her a toothy smile as if they hadn’t been doing exactly what she knew they were, and Steve took the crumpled tinfoil from her hand to throw away. 

“I hope you’re just going to forget what Stark said,” Steve said, looking at her intently. “He shouldn’t have. And Bucky is right, you did nothing to feel bad for.”

She just hummed in response, not giving an answer either way. They wouldn’t understand. Grabbing up some bags of cookies, she made her way to the elevator, trying not to look at them, she was still embarrassed. 

“What are you up to for the rest of the night?” Bucky’s voice sounded closer. She prayed the elevator got there, like, now. And it did. Sweet. Darcy tried to casually walk on, as if nothing was wrong, as if her brain wasn’t going a hundred miles an hour.

Turning, her smile froze as she realized how much closer both men had gotten. Like, one more step and they’d be on the elevator with her. You know, for such big men (don’t think about it, don’t think about it, and I thought about it), they really moved pretty quietly.

Darcy hugged the cookies to her chest and tried to play cool, “Just going to drop these off in front of Jane’s door. Thor’s back, I heard, so I’m not going to bother ringing the bell. They’ll find them when they’ve,” she cleared her throat and winked, “caught up enough. Then, I have a date.”

Bucky lost the smile on his face pretty damn quick. Steve didn’t looked too thrilled either if she thought about it. Which she didn’t since she was actively trying not to humiliate herself further.

They each sucked in a breath of relief when she went on. “Yeah, with Netflix. He’s so great to me. Let’s me hog the remote. I have a feeling we’ll be up all night.”

Steve looked like he wanted to say something, but she was already reaching over to hit the number for her floor, and as she did she casually hit the door close button. She waved her fingers at them as the doors closed.

She leaned against the wall, and fought the urge to bang her head against it repeatedly.

Wait a minute, she jolted forward, “Did he call me their girl?”

“Indeed, Miss Lewis.”

Thanks, Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gefilte fish is honestly digusting. We had it in my fridge constantly when I was a kid. My nana LOVES it (on black bread with cream cheese). It just seems like something Clint might enjoy.
> 
> I also have no idea why Tony is being a dick. That was definitely not my intention. Whoops.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning rolled about bright and…bright. Ugh, she hadn’t shut the curtains all the way when she went to bed and now a shaft of light was hitting her perfectly. Yesterday she had done the bare minimum required, but she stayed up late watching Deathly Hallows, both parts, and now she was paying for it. What she wouldn’t give for a few more minutes of sleep. 

Beyond her late night mini Harry Potter binge, she really hadn’t done much. At least nothing that would qualify her as a productive human being. She had gone to her Sunday morning boxing class, but after the shower when she got home, she didn’t put on pants for the rest of the day. She was fairly sure that Natasha was the only one who knew her Sunday morning routine, but she didn’t care. It wasn’t something she shared with the rest of the class. It was just for her. The only reason she didn’t have a problem leaving the tower for that was because it was less than a block away. Don’t judge. And, damn, she was getting good. 

Not Steve Rogers, Captain America good, but good enough that she was pretty sure she could plant a grown man on his ass. Her vote was to test out her right hand on Tony.

Her boys would be proud.

Her boys?

Oh, no. You put that that away right now, Darcy Anne. They are not your boys. God, she wished…

She had steadfastly refused to think on what Steve had said. Darcy was sure he had misspoken. She wasn’t sure what he could have meant to say, but she was damn sure it wasn’t that. He was just mad on her behalf. That was it. 

It meant nothing. Don’t be stupid.

Shaking her head as if that would help, she got ready for the day. Monday’s weren’t so bad, it was a lot of imputing any data she was too lazy to do on Friday, plus whatever Jane did over the weekend when she   
was supposed to be relaxing. SCIENCE sleeps for no one. Darcy could attest to that. She’d been woken up enough times in the dead of night because Jane was too excited to wait until morning to show her something. The only reason she didn’t smack her upside the head was because she was genuinely excited and Darcy was one of the first people she wanted to show. Even if she didn’t understand.

Bless her heart, Jane kept trying to explain things, but all it sounded like to Darcy was the teacher from Charlie Brown, “blah blah blah.” Jane didn’t realize that using super complicated, eighteen syllable words, was not the way to explain something to a science newbie. Half the time, Darcy ended up asking Bruce if he could dumb it down for her. He did and he never made her feel bad for asking even if she herself was embarrassed. He was a sweetie.

When she finally made her way down to the lab, she found a Dunkin Donuts iced coffee waiting for her along with a post-it reading, “Sorry I was a dick.” 

Aw, Tony. 

She had no doubt that he had sent someone to get the coffee, but she’ll still take the apology. That was the thing about working with Stark, it was inevitable that he was going to be an asshole, and was more than likely going to say something above and beyond. But he usually made up for it. 

She popped the straw through the cover and took a sip. God damn that was good stuff. She didn’t care if she was on a diet, she refused to give up her iced caramel swirls. It would need to be pried out of her cold dead hands.

Putting in her earbuds, she got to work. 

All was quiet this morning as Jane was over in Bruce’s lab collaborating on something she didn’t care to try and understand. Either way? Less interruption’s for her. It was one of those mornings that she was surprised by how much she was getting done. 

It made her smile.

Well, briefly smile because shortly thereafter a hand was placed on her shoulder and she damn near fell out of her chair. She gasped, and while whirling around to see who it was, tried to catch herself. Yeah, that wasn’t working. Her ass was well on its way to meeting the floor when an arm caught her around the waist.

Looking up, heart hammering and face bright red, she saw Steve. 

Oh god. 

She pulled the buds out of her ear to hear him apologizing profusely. “Geez, Darce, I’m so sorry. I thought you heard me.”

She shook her ipod at him. Okay, that’s not technically true. She held her hand up and it was shaking. Same thing. Her heart was still being too fast from the scare and she honestly wished she would pass out.

“I’m so, so sorry I scared you,” he said, looking so remorseful that Darcy felt guilty. Which was silly because it was an automatic reaction, but it didn’t matter. Now she felt bad that he felt bad.

“It’s,” she cleared her throat, “it’s fine. Thanks for the catch.” She went to straighten up and realized he was still holding her, and it did not look like he was in any rush to let her go. Which was stupid of her to think. It was probably a natural reaction, he saw her falling and reached out to grab her. Carefully grab. Okay, not grab, hold securely. It felt nice.   
Shut up, brain.

His smile was gentle. “Not a problem, ma’am.” He stood her up so she was on her feet but didn’t let go. What was he doing? Not that she should complain since most of the female population, and some of the male, would kill to have Captain American’s arms around them.

She patted the hand that was on her stomach, which, thanks to her shirt riding up, was touching her skin. She cringed on the inside that he was touching her fat and moved to put distance between them. 

Oh my god, she was so disgusted with herself. 

He let go when she stepped away, his hand trailing along until she was out of reach. 

“So what were you so happy about when I walked in?” he asked, leaning against her desk.

Darcy was confused for a second. Damn him and his ability to make her brain mushy. “Oh! I just realized that I’ve been way more productive this morning than I thought,” she shrugged, “nothing important.” It was actually stupid.

Steve cocked his head and replied, “That’s what’s got you so happy? Well, sweetheart, we need to give you something better to be smiling about, don’t you think?”

Uh…what is he doing? Steve wasn’t usually so flirty, Bucky had that covered normally. This was different and it was confusing her. 

“Why don’t I take you out to lunch? I think that’s a start, don’t you?” he grinned.

Okay, Darcy felt a little better now. This wouldn’t be the first time he invited her to lunch with the guys (and Natasha). This, this made sense and she smiled. “Sounds great, champ. What time are we meeting everyone?”

Now he looked confused, but he recovered fast. “No, Darcy. I was thinkin’ we could get something a little better than the cafeteria food. Even if Stark does employee highly trained chefs.”

“Um, okay?” This didn’t make sense anymore.

“Great!” He stood up, straight and grinned. “Me and Buck will come by to pick you up around one. How’s that sound?”

“Good?” 

“It’s a date!” He said and strode out of the lab with a bounce in his step. Or that’s what it would have looked like if Darcy wasn’t so damn confused about this whole thing. It must be a thank you for the cookies, she realized as she sighed.

What else could it be?

Date? Yeah, right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to give Darcy a hug.

The rest of the morning went by quickly.

Haha, no. No it did not. For the rest of the morning Darcy was quietly freaking out. She tried to keep busy so that she could take a break from the little voices in her head that were telling her Steve was up to something. It was Steve. What could he possibly be up to? I mean, it had to be something, he was acting weird.  
Oh god, she was a fucking wreck.

Around noon, she went down to the cafeteria to get Jane her lunch. Today she decided Jane was in the mood for a sandwich. So that meant she ended up with a very nice panini (roasted turkey with pesto, roasted red peppers and fontina cheese) and a bag of chips. She’d be lucky to see Jane eat half of it. But god damn it she’d try.

She carried the food over to Jane’s desk and gently placed it down. Darcy had learned the hard way to try and not startle the scientist. While Jane didn’t turn big and green, she had a tendency to throw things. Or stab. And those things sometimes happened to be sharp, on fire, or sparking dangerously. Yeah, her last electric burn had finally healed and she really didn’t want to add more. Plus, she’d end up spending a good part of her afternoon in medical getting patched up and she’d miss Steve and Bucky’s lunch.

Wait a minute…

No! You are not going to get injured just so you can miss what will probably be the most awkward lunch of your life, she ordered herself.

Damn.

Moving on to the task at hand, she started nudging the plate over so that it was directly in Jane’s line of vision. Maybe she would need minimal probing.

Nothing.

“Jane.” Quiet but authoritative. 

Nope.

“Janie.” Sweet and cajoling.

Nada.

“Oh my god, Thor, put on a shirt.”

“Where?” That worked and Darcy tried so very hard not to laugh. Yeah, that didn’t work.

“Lunch time, Jane,” she said after she got herself under control.

“Thor?” Oh, she was so cute.

“No Thor, Jane. Panini. Eat.” It was really best in these science induced hazes to keep it concise and to the point. To emphasize, she pushed the food closer.

“But Thor?” Adorable.

“Eat and you can see him later.” It was like bribing a toddler.

Well would you look at that, she was eating. Smiling, she turned around to go back to her desk and saw Steve standing by her file cabinet. If someone said her breath caught when she saw him, she’d call them a dirty liar.

Except they weren’t. And damn he looked good. He’d changed since she saw him a few hours ago. Now, instead of a plain t-shirt, he was wearing a charcoal grey button down and dark wash jeans. He also had his sleeves rolled up to just past his elbows in the way that made her bite her lip.  
Forearms should not be sexy. And don’t get her started on Bucky’s cybernetic arm. Stop it.

Speaking of. “Where’s your partner in crime?” she asked as she walked over and picked up her bag. That’s it, Lewis, keep it cool.

Steve glared, “Sent out to do recon with Barton.” Wow, Captain America was not happy. “Buck is not happy.” Okay, apparently neither was Bucky.  
Oh, Clint probably brought the gilfte fish along. That shit smelled. Yeah, she wouldn’t be happy either.

“Is he…okay?” While he had made a complete recovery, she always worried when he was sent out on missions. Not that he’d slip back into Winter Soldier mode, but because she’d seen him after debriefs. Sometimes he was fine, but other times…Yeah, she’ll never forget that haunted look in his eyes. It made her heart ache for him.

Darcy hesitated putting her bag on her shoulder, “Did you still want to go or…?” She trailed off, not really sure how she wanted him to answer.

He perked up a little, “No, let’s go. Buck will join us next time.”

Next time?

**************************************************

The bistro Steve brought her to was definitely not what she was expecting. Then again, anything that wasn’t Subway would have surprised her. It was all cream walls with cerulean accents, tables spaced apart just right so that you didn’t feel like you were being crowded, and friendly staff. She loved it. And the food was great, too. Steve had ordered a grilled steak sandwich and then, because he eats a ridiculous amount, a pan roasted half chicken dinner. 

She ordered an arugula salad. Yeah, she tried not to drool when he ate the steak sandwich and she was pretty sure she as successful. It tore her soul a little to say no to some fries.

In addition to the good food (because damn it, her salad was good, their housemade dressing was amazing), her lunch company was pretty spectacular, too. She was having a great time, once she stopped panicking about what to order, that is.

Steve was keeping up a great conversation and she was pretty sure she startled some of the other dinners with her laughter. Darcy didn’t care. Steve was hysterical. And whoever said he was a goody goody clearly had never had an actual conversation with him. He was by turns charming and witty and had a wicked sense of humor.

After he finished telling her one of his many mission stories (that wasn’t super classified, that is) he paused, smile slipping for a second. “Buck is really sorry he couldn’t be here, and he said he’d make it up to you.”

Darcy cocked her head and replied, “Why? This was more than enough for a thank you. You didn’t even need to do this. Not that I don’t appreciate it. The food was great.”

Picking up his glass, he gave a disbelieving look at the half of salad left on her plate. She didn’t want to look like a pig in front of Captain America. Um, hello!  
Iced tea halfway to his mouth, he paused. “As a…thank you?”

Why was he confused? Geez, keep up Steve. Darcy was on to his plan.

“Yeah, for the cookies. Though I don’t know why, I bake stuff for you guys all the time.” It was the most obvious thing in the world. She really didn’t understand his reaction.

He set the glass back on the table and it looked like he was trying to figure something out. “Darcy,” he started, almost unsure, “is that why you thought we wanted to take you out to lunch?”

Okay, now she was unsure because he was unsure so she answered with a slow, “yes?”

“That’s not…we didn’t…,” he cleared his throat and she wondered if maybe he should have taken that drink. He took a breath and tried again. “Darcy. That’s not why we wanted to go to lunch. We wanted to take you out on a date.”

We? 

But that wasn’t what she was stuck on. “This was a date?” Oh my god, ground swallow her up. She was mortified. “Why?”

Steve looked astounded. Maybe she should just leave. She placed her napkin on the table with just that intention. Honestly, it would be better to walk away before she embarrassed herself, and him, more thoroughly.

He grasped her hand before she could move it away. “Why? Because we like you, you idiot, that’s why,” he said with a laugh and smile.

She was so focused on the words he used that she didn’t hear the tone in which he said it. Idiot? He thinks I’m stupid. Oh my god, I’m so stupid. Steve shouldn’t have to deal with her. She tried to push her chair back and away but she forgot that he was still holding her hand in a gentle grip.

“I should…go. Like, now. I’m so sorry, Steve.” She really wanted to cry. 

“Go? No, Darcy,” he pulled on her hand when she went to move it again. “I guess I’m really bad at this whole asking a nice gal out thing. It’s been a while. There hasn’t been anyone worth it since I came back. I should’ve been more clear, and for that I apologize, because we most certainly want to date you.”

She huffed a watery breath and bit her lip, lest she say anything else ridiculously stupid.

“C’mon, let’s go back to the tower.”

That was it, he was done with her.

“We will most definitely being doing this again and there will be no question it’s a date. The two of us kind of want to sweep you off your feet.” 

She really wanted to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't come easy, but we got there. Sorry if it seems to be moving slowly. I always have an idea of where I want the chapter to end but then things happen and it doesn't and it gets paced differently.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy was mostly silent for the walk back to the tower. Because of course after that horror show she'd have to be in close proximity to Steve. In her humiliation she had forgotten that they walked a few blocks to get to the restaurant. Damn it. But bless his heart, he was keeping up a good, if one-sided, conversation. Making observational jokes and pointing out differences from the time before he was frozen to now. If she hadn’t been completely mentally berating herself, she would have enjoyed the conversation. If he noticed her less than stellar conversation skills, he didn't say anything. And really, how could he not notice. He was perfect.

When they got back to the tower, she booked it away from him mumbling something about emergency science. What? It could be true. She moved towards the bank of elevators just slow enough not to be considered running and prayed to Thor that she could get on the elevator by herself.

She did. Oh thank god.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. She kept so busy that Jane even noticed. Well, noticed enough to ask her if something was the matter and to please stop asking every five minutes if she needs something. 

She ended up stress eating her secret stash of craisins and she didn’t even care. Okay, that’s a lie. When she realized the bag was empty, she cared. And then when she was done caring she was sad they were gone. They were so good.

Dinner time came and went. Darcy doing her job of feeding her scientist. Well, kinda. This time she didn’t even have to pretend there was a naked Thor in the room. There was a clothed Thor that she just handed the food to and told him to make sure she ate it. Jane didn’t need to be asked twice.

As Darcy was leaving the lab, she turned and saw them leaning towards each other over Jane’s desk, Thor delicately feeding her from his hand. It would have looked odd, had it been anyone else, but it wasn’t and it looked adorable. And intimate. She had to look away.

God, she wanted that.

**********************************

She was starving by the time she made it back up to her apartment. Craisins didn’t really do much in the way of filling her up and she figured she should probably eat dinner. So, another Lean Cuisine meal it was since she just did not have the energy to put an actual meal together.

She barely had the energy to eat, so was so weary all of a sudden. Today was just not a good day. The whole thing with Steve earlier was stressing her out to the point that her stomach hurt. Actually hurt. Darcy just, didn’t get it. Why would he want to go on a date with her? Don’t get her wrong, they got along great. Why did it change? Was this building up for a while and she was just too stupid to realize? No, that couldn’t be it. He had to be kidding. But it didn’t seem like he was. He was honestly confused by her at lunch, she could see it.

Jesus Christ, she wasn’t good at this. And where did Bucky fit in? Steve had said they both wanted to take her out. Like…what? They’d each take her out then she’d have to choose? And why would Bucky want to date her either? He flirted with everyone and never seemed to want to settle down enough to pick.

Oh, maybe that it. Maybe it was just a sex thing? No. Maybe?

Okay. Game plan. She needed a course of action. One that wouldn’t leave her in a million humiliated little pieces. Though, part of her thought it was too late for that.

So, she needed a plan. One that even they could follow.

Ha! Got it. She’d ignore them. That was easy. Just, stay away from the stupid hot super soldiers. Easy. But, oh, she didn’t want to. They made her laugh and they seemed like they cared (did they?) and they were so much fun to look at.

Bad, Darcy! You’re in crisis mode. Stop it.

Maybe she’d ask Jarvis to put, like, a Steve and Bucky bat signal on her phone. Whenever they got within fifty feet of her it would go off and she could leave the area. And since she had her phone practically glued to her hand, that could work. But she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to use Jarvis like that. For an AI, he was really cool and Darcy like to think of him as a friend and not just an app.

She could probably avoid them all on her own. Besides, they really didn’t venture down to the labs too often. Or, at least, not to Jane’s lab. Sometimes they’d visit Tony’s so Bucky could get his arm worked on, but even then it wasn’t very often.

Darcy nodded as if to cement the plan in her head. As she went to go throw the frozen food box in the trash, her phone dinged with a text. Hmm.

_Don’t be surprised if Bucky shows up – J_

WHAT!

_What exactly do you mean by that? – D_

_Uh, that he came by looking for you and I told him you left for the night? – J_

_Why. Why would you do that?! – D_

_Because he asked? And it’s Bucky. You’re not so secret crush. What is wrong with you today? You’ve been acting strange…okay, more than usual – J_

Darcy resisted the urge to slam her phone on the counter.

The doorbell rang.

She took a step towards the door, then stopped. Nope. She had a plan. And apparently she was starting it now by pretending that she didn’t hear the bell. Or that she wasn’t home. Or that she passed out. Regardless, she was not answering.

Then there was knocking. “Darcy? Open up!”

She thought he sounded excited but since she is apparently batting zero with figuring out how people mean things, she wasn’t actually sure.

“C’mon, Jane told me you were home.”

Fucking Jane. Couldn’t she be too busy having lab sex with Thor to answer questions?

The knocking was persistent. She stomped her foot and yelled, “I’m not home!”

“Then there’s an intruder in your apartment and I really need to investigate,” came the laughing reply.

Darcy growled.

Because this day wasn’t awful enough, now she can embarrass herself in front of the other half of the wonder twins. He probably wanted to talk about how stupid she was at lunch, since Steve probably went back to their apartment laughing at the silly little intern. Well, fuck that. She wasn’t going to cry over it…much. She marched to the door and yanked it open ready to get this out of the way.

On the other side was a grinning Bucky (because of course!) holding up a movie and a bag that looked like it was full of junk food.

“Let’s veg.”

Um. New plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not anticipate having another chapter up so soon. It was a surprise to all of us. Also, I have no idea what I'm doing. Oy.
> 
> tumblr me: notbutsiriuslywhat


	8. Chapter 8

“Uh….” Eloquent.

“We’re gonna do a movie night, dollface. You and me.” He waved the movie in front of her face. Labyrinth. “Gonna let me in?”

Her plan had already failed in less than five minutes. Great. She wanted to tell him that now wasn’t the best time and she really wasn’t feeling up to it, but instead she answered with, “yeah, okay.” She stepped aside and he strode in as if he lived there.

He set the bag and movie down on her coffee table and stood there as if waiting for her to catch up. Or at least shut the front door. Oops.

“Hi?”

“I know Stevie took you for lunch earlier and I’m fuckin’ pissed I missed it. So, I figured why not grace you with my presence and we can watch a movie. I know, no need thank me.” Someone has been hanging around Tony too long, but he looked so proud of himself so she let it go.

However. “Are you high?” Darcy kicked herself when the words came out of her mouth. That was definitely one of those thoughts that was wasn’t supposed to be said aloud.

He cocked his head to the side. “No. Why would you ask that?” he asked as he took the movie out of its case and went over to set it up. While Tony liked to crack jokes about their lack of technological upbringing they were actually quite capable on their own. Well, he more made fun of Steve on that one. Bucky did have a mechanical arm and he’d had to use some pretty advanced weaponry to kill people, but he liked to pretend that didn’t count. So yeah, they were both pretty smart. Okay, pretty and smart. Deadly combination. To Darcy. And millions of other people.

And now her frustration was starting to show. “Why are you asking why I’m asking? You guys are acting fucking weird.” There. She said it. A little more harsh than she meant to, but she’s had a long day. Give her a break.

Bucky slowly stood up after setting up the movie and turned around. She bit her lip. What?

“Um, sweetheart, we’re not really actin’ much different. Are you okay?” He looked concerned.

“I’m fine. You’re the ones not fine!” She really wanted to tell him to leave as she could feel the panic building. This wasn’t going at all how she expected and it was freaking her the fuck out.

“Hey, hey,” he rushed out as he walked over to where she was standing, her arms holding herself around her stomach as if that would keep her together. She was gonna lose it. He slowly raised his hands and gently placed on her shoulders. “You need to breath. That’s it. Deep breath in. Now out.” He did it with her a few times and damn it, it helped.

Except that now he needed to step back. So she did it for him. Stepping back out of his reach, moving to sit on the couch as if everything was perfectly okay, thank you very much.

“Movie?”

If he was confused by her whiplash mood, he didn’t ask. Thank god. She couldn’t even explain it to herself, let alone another person. Especially if that person was him.

She reached up to grab the blanket that was on the back of the couch as he sat down next to her. Right next to her. Like, hasn’t he heard of personal space, next to her. She went to get herself all wrapped in the blanket when he asked, “What, not gonna share? Harsh, babe.”

Darcy looked at him out of the corner of her eye and swear to god he was pouting. C’mon! That wasn’t fair. She knew she had lost so she held out the edge of the blanket from where she had tucked it under herself. He then proceeded to pull the blanket, which rolled her in his direction and up against his side where she let a soft whoosh of air. He fixed the blanket so that it was covering both of them and put his left arm on the back of the couch, behind her head.

Smooth motherfucker.

And now she was stuck. Her head was resting on the side of his ribcage and her arms were still against her stomach but now they were caught against him. And she was honestly too tired to try and fix it. She did curl her fingers into her palm so she wouldn’t start petting him. Shut up. That’s the story she went with. Darcy could hear him breathing beneath her ear. It was his fault she moved when he yanked the blanket. He could deal with the consequences of his actions.

“Comfy?” he asked, looking down at her.

No. “Yes.” Damn.

He nodded and turned on the movie. “Good.”

She was tense as she lay there, trying not to move as if he didn’t realize where she was. She was so trying not to make it worse. But damn him. Seriously. It took her almost an hour to relax and right after she did, his arm dropped from the back of the couch to around her shoulders, holding her against him.

She tried to stay calm. No sudden movements, that kind of thing.

“You know,” he started, quietly, and she braced herself. “If this is supposed to be a kid’s movie, why can I see his dick through his pants?”

Darcy couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. It was sudden and loud and it felt good. She could hear him chuckle above her as she answered, “I don’t know, but it raised a lot of questions as a kid.”

Bucky snickered, “Raised.”

She rolled her eyes. Boys.

“Is that why you like this movie so much? This guys dick? I mean, you don’t need to watch a movie for that.” He waggled his eyebrows, or that’s what she imagined him doing since she couldn’t see his face. Which was for the best as hers went red.

“What? No!” she answered as she tried to sit up but couldn’t because he was keeping her nice and snug against his side. Sigh. “It’s romantic.”

Darcy could hear the disbelief in his voice. “It’s romantic? He kidnaps her brother (she asked him to!) and makes her run through a maze (I’m pretty sure it’s a metaphor) all while trying to kill her (…shut up).”

She didn’t even realize when she snuggled her head against his chest as she answered, “He loves her and just wants to make her happy. He thought he was giving her what she wanted. He’d do anything for her.”

He just sighed and started running his fingers through her hair, the cool metal felt good on her scalp.

She was asleep before the Escher room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to update this fast. It was a total accident, I swear. I tried to make the chapter longer but it would have seemed forced. Not that we don't want more Bucky/Darcy time.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy was woken up the next morning to the sound of soft, insistent, beeping. Pulling the hair out of her mouth she mumbled, “Wha’s that?”

“Good morning, Miss Lewis.” Jarvis sounded way too chipper. Couldn’t Tony have programmed him with a morning setting where he didn’t sound so…happy. At least, she assumed it was morning. Shit!

“What time is it?” Darcy asked as she bolted off the couch, almost stumbling back on to it in her haste.

“It is half past seven. Sergeant Barnes asked me to wake you up at this time so you wouldn’t be late to work.”

Aw. Which explained why she was on the couch. Okay, one less this to be confused about. She remembered watching Labyrinth with him and actually enjoying herself. She didn’t remember him leaving or even the end of the movie, for that matter.

Oh god, that meant she fell asleep on the couch. On Bucky! She probably drooled, too. Ew. He had laid her down after, she figures, since she woke up with a pillow under her head and the blanket tucked around her. She was filled with a warm feeling when she thought about it.

Let’s not think about it.

Darcy turned in a circle a few times until she realized she probably should go get dressed. Yeah, she wasn’t really a morning person.

Okay, slamming her shin into the coffee table woke her up a bit. She looked down. Oh, Bucky left the bag of junk food, she’d give it back to him later. Like she needed to keep that. If she did, she’d end up eating it and that wouldn’t be good. She was going to ignore the fact that it had Reeses Pieces in it. She loved those!

No. You’re giving it back.

She started towards the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker when she stopped short. Sitting on her counter was a medium iced coffee. The ice was barely even melted. How?

“Um, Jarvis?” she called out, looking towards the ceiling.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“Did Dunkin’ Donuts start delivering coffee while I was sleeping?” She was confused, but not unhappy.

“Sergeant Barnes came by with that this morning.”

But, “How did he get in?” Each apartment in the tower was equipped with a fingerprint scanner and only those programmed in could unlock the door. And she was the only one programmed for her place. Unless he broke the door down, it was impossible to get it. And her door was thankfully still intact so…

Was Jarvis hesistating? “I permitted him entry, Miss Lewis. I apologize if I did so out of turn. Sergeant Barnes thought you would appreciate the coffee and I agreed with him.”

Aw. She smiled down at the coffee. That was sweet of them, if slightly creepy. But she was willing to overlook that in the name of coffee. “That’s fine, J. No worries.”

After enjoying a few sips of her coffee (he even got it right!) she started getting ready for the day. Within half an hour she was on her way to the lab to start the work day.

In the elevator on the way down she took out her phone then paused. Screw it.

_Thanks for the coffee – D_

The reply took less than thirty seconds.

_:) – B_

Darcy was still smiling as she stepped into the lab.

Around mid-morning, Bucky had started a group text with her and Steve lunch and kept it going throughout the rest of the day. He said that it was keeping him and Steve from going stir crazy as they waited for their mark to make the sale of highly regulated (read: illegal) weapons. Or, that’s what she guessed because she wasn’t supposed to know the details, Bucky never said anything, why are you asking?

Yeah, Bucky wasn’t really one for following the rules. Apparently they were more like guidelines anyway.

He didn’t let her go too long without replying, always asking questions or wanting her opinion to bring her back in the conversation. It made her smile, she wasn’t even going to lie. It helped that no one else was around to see it.

It had been a solid twenty minutes since they last texted so she figured they were doing their thing and she tried not to worry. She knew they were more than capable of handling almost any situation but her heart always dropped a little when she heard they were out on missions. She was so hoping this one would be done soon so she could see her guys again.

Wait, what?

She put her phone on her desk as she went about her filing and gathering various pieces of science stuff that Jane needed, so that she didn’t keep checking it to see if they said anything. To see if they were okay. By the time she did check it ten minutes later (hey, that’s some self-control) she was relieved to see messages from them. More relieved than she would like to admit.

Then she saw the messages and tried not to freak out.

_Dinner tonight at our place – B_

_What he’s trying to do is ask you is if you’d like to have dinner over at our place tonight. – S_

_That’s what I said – B_

_And don’t worry, Buck will cook. Just let us know what you want. – S_

_Yeah, don’t worry, doll, we won’t let you get food poisoning :) – B_

_So that’s a yes right? – B_

Bucky was always the more impatient one. As she went to respond, Jane came back into the lab and called out, “Do you have the (something I don’t understand)? Oh good. You do. Okay, grab that stuff, Tony is waiting.”

Field trip to Tony’s engineering lab.

She didn’t even think as she replied to their text as she hurried to get Jane’s stuff together before Jane breezed out of the lab again.

Going to Starks lab was always interesting and Darcy could understand what he was doing a little better than the astrophysics, but not by much. He usually had something fun that he was working on and was always telling Darcy not to touch anything. But she couldn’t help it, some of his bots were adorable (“They’re robots, Lewis, they’re not adorable.”) and she could have sworn they loved the attention.

They spent the next two hours in his lab, poking and prodding at a pile of _junk_ on one of his lab tables. Tony was soldering things together while Jane was taking readings. Bruce was apparently not invited to this science party.

Darcy was finally able to check her phone after they got everything set up, and she was almost afraid to see their response. She was absolutely kicking herself for agreeing to dinner their place. Like, seriously, what was she doing?

_Yes! Aw, yeah! – B_

_Darce, I want you to know that he just did some sort of happy dance. Which could have been funny if we WEREN’T ON A STAKE OUT – S_

Darcy giggled picturing Steve giving Bucky his Captain America is Not Happy look. That shit was intense.

_What do you feel like? – S_

_Well, I know what I’d like to eat ;) – B_

Oh my god.

“Everything okay over there, Lewis? What to share with the rest of the class?”

No, no she did not.

She was quick to shove her phone back in her pocket and pretend like nothing was going on. She refused to give Tony any ammunition. He had been relatively behaved the entire time they’d been there so far, but she attributed that to the fact that science was happening. Yay for science.

She walked over to take their dinner orders, wanting to make sure she could at least get the food in the lab before she left.

She didn’t get that far.

The whatever it was that was on the table in front of them started creaking. And then shaking. It did not sound happy.

When Tony said a quiet, “that’s not good,” she knew they were in trouble.

You know those work place signs that let you know how many days it’s been since the last accident? Yeah, that needed to be reset to zero.

Thanks, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy :)


	10. Chapter 10

They had tried to get out of the lab as fast as they could, but they didn’t quite make it. Jane only cleared the room when Darcy threw Jane in front of herself and pushed her out, she felt bad for a split second when Jane was knocked to the ground. But then the thing exploded and Darcy went down.

She was unaware of the urgent response to the lab, of being assessed and being brought to medical. She was unaware of the increasing worry in the text messages that were going to her phone because she never showed up for dinner. She was unaware when she was brought into surgery and when she was went into the recovery room after. And she was unaware when she was rushed back in due to suspected internal bleeding.

Yeah, Darcy knew none of that.

It was hours later when the anesthesia started to wear off and Darcy fought to wake. She felt slow and sluggish and her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them. She got them open a crack, not enough to really see anything except a line of blurred light, when she fell back to sleep. A natural sleep this time, not so much drug induced, the doctors said, assuring the two men keeping her company. One was in a chair, holding her hand and the other was pacing, kicking himself for not realizing something was wrong sooner.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she started hearing voices around her. Two voices. Male. They sound upset?

Darcy groaned, or she thinks she did, honestly she’s not really sure what the hell the sound she just made was, but the voices stopped. Oh, she didn’t want them to, they sounded nice.

A whisper to her left, “Darcy?”

“Mmghmph.” That was a word, right?

Then there was a voice on her other side, “Sweetheart, can you open your eyes?”

God, she wanted to. Everything hurt and she wanted to know what was going on. Why was she having so much trouble waking up?

“We’d really like to see your eyes, dollface,” the voice was soft and she was really trying to do what he said.

It took her a few more minutes before she was successful. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and saw her visitors. Yep, that would explain the men’s voices she’d heard.

Steve was in a chair on her right that he had pulled up against her bed, his hand holding one of hers. His fingers rubbing circles on the back of it. “There you are,” he smiled. She liked his smile. He looked good when he smiled.

“You scared the shit out of us,” the voice on her left. She turned her head slowly, and okay, that hurt since she had a pounding headache, and saw Bucky. He was leaning his elbows on the bed, careful not to disturb her, and was resting his head on his clenched fists.

“What,” she licked her lips, “happened?” Her voice was soft and her mouth felt strange trying to form the words.

“Tony fucked up.”

“Bucky. Try again.”

He paused, thinking. “Nope. Tony fucked up.”

“ _Bucky_.”

“Something blew up in Tony’s lab and we’re not sure what it was, but it was probably his fault.” He looked at Steve, “Better?”

Steve didn’t argue that one. It was probably the best he’d get out of Bucky since he’d had to physically restrain him earlier from charging at the billionaire. To say Bucky was pissed was an understatement, and to be honest Steve wasn’t far behind. He was just better at hiding it, apparently.

“I ‘member,” she mumbled as she looked back over at Steve. He had gently squeezed her hand to get her attention.

“What do you remember Darcy?” he asked, leaning forward.

She scrunched up her face, trying to think. “…’m tired.”

Bucky laughed from her other side and her head lolled back over in his direction. Ow. Don’t do that. “You should be tired. They gave you the good meds about twenty minutes ago. They didn’t want you to wake up in pain.” Oh, he looked mad. He looked really mad. Why was he mad? He shouldn’t be mad.

Now he laughed. That was better.

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to think again. Thinking made her head hurt. “Tony’s lab. Um, Jane’s stuff. Din’er. Ka-boom.” Darcy giggled and made the sound effect. Then she was pouting. “Supposed din’er you guys. I’m sorry,” she looked back at Bucky and started to cry. “I’m sorry. Supposed go. Don’ be mad.”

She was sniffling when he reached over to wipe the tears away. “Shh, don’t cry.”

Darcy couldn’t stop crying and that made her cry harder and it made her head hurt more. “S-sorry.” She closed her eyes thinking that it might help. It didn’t.

A hand reached over from the other side and smoothed her hair. Steve. “It’s okay. Darcy, we’re not mad at you.”

She looked at him out of the corner or her eye, tears still falling. “Promise?”

Steve’s heart broke at how small her voice sounded. “Yeah, I promise.”

“See, doll? And Captain America can’t break a promise. It’s against the law.”

Darcy nodded. “Mmkay.” And then she was asleep.

The next time she woke up, she felt a little more lucid. Or, at least, her mouth didn’t feel like it was totally full of cotton.

Both guys were on her right. Bucky was in the chair this time and Steve was standing next to her bed flipping through the channels on the television. Apparently there wasn’t anything good on. Figures.

“Hi.”

Oh, she had startled them. Better enjoy that because it’ll never happen again.

“How’s Jane?” she asked, not really sure if she asked this before. Her memory was a little fuzzy.

“She’s okay, thanks to you,” Bucky answered. Why didn’t he sound too thrilled about that? He liked Jane.

“Tony?”

“Concussion. He managed to get behind one of his suits,” Steve didn’t sound happy either.

Darcy nodded and laid her head more firmly into the pillow.

“Uh, doll? Aren’t you going to ask how you are?”

She turned her head to look at Steve more fully and shrugged, “I’m feeling pretty floaty right now, but my stomach hurts. Beyond that, eh.”

Bucky took hold of her hand, flesh on top, and metal against her palm. He took a breath to center himself. “It was…rough for a while. You had a compound fracture of your right femur, which they fixed, but you won’t be walking on your own for a while. After you got out of surgery for that, they took you back in for internal bleeding in your abdomen. You were hit by shrapnel from that piece of shit machine.” He stopped speaking, his jaw clenched in anger.

They let her digest that. That sounded rough indeed. “Shouldn’t my leg hurt?”

Steve let out a breath, “They gave you a nerve block. You won’t be feeling anything below the waist for a while. You have a morphine pump if anything hurts. It won’t let you use too much. The nurses have very strict instructions that you should use it if you need it, don’t tough it out. You’ll have a lot of aches and pains from being thrown around the lab.” He sounded very Captain America-y when he said it. Captain America means business.

Oh, hey, here’s a nurse now.

And she was kicking out her visitors. She pouted and the nurse gave a small smile, “We need to check your bandages and then you need to get some rest. They can come back tomorrow.”

They stood up, looking reluctant to leave and walked to the door. Bucky unwillingly went out first, Steve had to shove him to get him to actually leave the room. One foot out the door, Steve turned and said, “Oh, forgot to tell you, you’ll be recovering at our place. We’ll be back in a few hours,” the nurse glared, “or tomorrow, morning, to see how you’re doing.” He gave her a wink and then he was gone.

Darcy just stared after him, she pushed the button on the morphine drip and took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta for helping me with this! To everyone on the east coast and in the path of this lovely weather we're having, stay safe and warm. Don't venture out if you don't have to, it's not worth it. I, myself, will be hunkered down with my laptop, books, and netflix. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm still on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat


	11. Chapter 11

Three days and twelve iced coffees later (Tony felt _guilty,_ but really, how many did he think she could drink?), Darcy was finally cleared to leave medical.

The guys weren’t kidding. Once the discharge papers were ready to be signed, they crowded into her hospital room to hear her care instructions. She was waiting for them to start taking notes. After the third question asked, she stopped paying attention. They had it covered.

So, instead of listening to the very nice nurse who Darcy had decided to bake a batch of cookies for, she was trying to figure out a way to _not_ spend the next two weeks in Steve and Bucky’s apartment. Like, maybe she could sneak out in the middle of the night. Yeah, probably not. Bucky was guaranteed to wake up at the drop of a pin. She was also pretty sure Jarvis would rat her out mid-escape attempt.

Oh! Or, maybe, there would be a worldwide emergency and there would be Assembling. That was much more likely. She really hoped that happened.

Did that make her an awful person? Probably.

But her sanity was at stake here!

Getting to their apartment was an exercise in patience. She tried to get them to let her go up on the crutches they had showed her how to use. But no, she had to use the wheelchair. Medical had a stupid policy.

And wow, being in pain? Not really a great mood enhancer. She should really apologize to the guys now. When she wasn’t ready snap in irritation, she was sleepy. Man, those meds were good. And, yes, Steve, she put the bottle in her bag, please don’t worry.

Her mood increased by leaps in bounds when she finally got into their apartment and she was settled onto their ridiculously comfortable couch. It was one of those sectionals with the piece on the end that let you basically lay down. She might have sighed when Steve lowered her onto the cushions. She was trying to ignore the feel of his arms under her and his hands on her.

It felt good. Too good.

Stop it.

Once she was down, Bucky went and surrounded her pillows and blankets. It was like a little nest and, really, she couldn’t complain. She did wonder where they all had come from, though, since she counted no less than six pillows and two blankets.

“We wanted you to be comfortable, doll,” was the answer.

As soon as she was cocooned in blankets (that she may have rubbed her face on, they were that soft), Steve checked the time and handed her a pain pill. Darcy tried to argue taking it, but he just gave her a look. That was apparently a very efficient way to end a disagreement.

“So,” she began, starting to feel fuzzy around the edges, “what if you need to, like, Assemble?”

“No need to worry about that,” Steve called coming back from the kitchen. Apparently he tried to sneak over there to put something together for them all to eat, but Bucky promptly shooed him away. “Schedules have been cleared barring anything _truly_ world ending. Even if that’s the case, Sharon said she’d stay with you. She just got back to the States or she would have visited. Said she’d call you.”

Oh, that would be nice. Darcy liked Sharon. She was badass and awesome and pretty. Not as much as Natasha and Pepper, but right up there.

Damn, Darcy bit her lip. There went that plan.

Bucky let out a bark of laughter from the kitchen and she turned to Steve for explanation.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked sheepish. “We probably should have told you, but you have a tendency to _really_ say what you’re thinking when you’re on strong painkillers.”

She still looked confused.

“Now we know what you think of Nat, Pepper and apparently Sharon. Please feel free to go on. In detail,” Bucky answered as he brought over a plate of sandwiches.

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Okay, _Clint._ ”

Bucky shrugged and handed the plate to Steve before he walked away. She stared after him.

“He went to go set up your bed,” Steve answered around a mouthful of ham and cheese.

 _C’mon!_ Why can’t anyone chew with their damn mouth closed?

He paused mid chew and said, “Sorry.”

Darcy cringed. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Okay, I _did,_ but I didn’t mean to say it out loud.” That pill was definitely starting to kick in and she could feel the drowsiness settling in.

“Here.” Steve held out the plate. “Eat something before you pass out. I should have had you eat it before I gave you the vicodin.”

She slowly reached forward, hand hovering over half of what looked like a turkey sandwich. She hadn’t really eaten much while she was in medical (the food really wasn’t that great and plus, naps) but she was starving now that she thought about it. She slowly picked it up and starting eating.

“Do you not like that? We can get you something else. This was just the easiest,” Steve said, worried about their choice in food as he watched her take a few small bites.

She shook her head and mumbled, “It’s fine. Thanks.”

They ate their sandwiches in peace until Bucky came back over. “Okay, doll, got you set up in the guest room for later. Figured you’d want more scenery than those four walls, so we can just move you in there later tonight.” Huh. I guess they had their own plan.

She yawned. “Mmkay.” She snuggled into the pillows under head and brought the blanket up to her chin. She tried to readjust her body but that just caused pain to flare in her leg. She groaned.

She felt Steve sit up in attention, “Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

Darcy cracked an eye open, “Apparently it’s a bad idea to try and move your newly pieced together leg. Go figure. And my stomach still hurts.”

“They said your abdomen would be sore for a while, but it should start to feel better soon. Your leg is going to take a little longer,” Bucky said as he took the plate from Steve and brought it back to the kitchen. Steve settled back in next to her.

He was trying not to crowd her on the couch but he really wanted to hold her close. He settled for putting his right arm around her and pulling her head down on to his shoulder, careful to keep the pillows set behind her. It was all he could do not to completely gather her up in his arms. The past few days really took their toll on the two soldiers and they were glad to finally have her safely in their own space.

Darcy heard when Bucky sat down in the armchair on her other side, next to the couch. She vaguely heard them talking above her. She didn’t really hear the words but the sound of their voices was nice, she smiled to herself. She stopped fighting the pull of the vicodin and fell asleep comfortably against Steve.

Captain America made a comfy pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Not much went on here but it gets us in the direction we need to go.
> 
> tumblr me: nobutsiriuslywhat


	12. Chapter 12

By the fourth day, Darcy was done. As she lay in the cocoon (on the admittedly comfortable) bed in the guest bedroom of their apartment, she was debating how much trouble she’d get in for murdering Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

Probably a lot.

But Jesus, she was tempted. Yes, they were taking great care of her but they were hovering. Who knew they’d be such mother hens? For men who would balk at the thought of going to medical for themselves, they were ready to take her back every time she made pained sound.

It wasn’t their fault, really. She was tired, irritated, twitchy and so ready to be doing something. Anything. She’d do their taxes, for crying out loud. _That’s_ how bored she was. She wasn’t used to so much inactivity at one time. Sure, she like her lazy weekends but at most that was two days of not doing much.

Andy they were being so gentle with her that it was hard to complain. Have they always been so touchy? They would take turns sitting next to her on the couch, always with an arm around her or holding her hand. They seemed to encourage their use as pillows because more often than not she would end up falling asleep against them (they were comfy!) and wake up in her bed a few hours later. Darcy never even felt them pick her up. They were good.

She bit her lip, thinking. They were kind of going above and beyond what they needed to do. Offering her a space to recuperate was great, but there just seemed to be something else going on. Yeah, they had said they wanted to date her, but…

Oy. It made her head hurt.

She thought back to a few days prior when she found out about the pillows.

_She was sitting on the couch in her little nest two days after she arrived, watching Pawn Stars with Bucky (he loved that show). No matter how much she tried to put distance between them, he always somehow had her nestled into his side. Though, really, where was she going? She had a bum leg and ab muscles that screamed anytime she moved. But Darcy wasn't going to complain. If Bucky liked using her as a body pillow, she wasn't going to argue. She was definitely too selfish to say anything._

_After she adjusted one of the million pillows (read: six) around her, she said, "I didn't know you guys were so into the decorative pillow thing. I've never known any man to have more than the necessary, and sometimes not even that." She said it as she started to dig one of the said pillows out of her other side so she missed the look of surprise on his face._

_He reached over with his metal arm and plucked the pillow out from under her, and if she inhaled his scent as he was practically laying on top of her, so what? You would. And, god, he smelled good. She was mostly successful as she tried not to moan._

_She thinks she was mostly successful. But Bucky was a gentleman (kinda, on a good day) and didn’t say anything if he noticed._

_He threw the pillow onto the other side of the couch, beaning Steve in the head. Darcy chuckled._

_"We're not really into the_ pillowthing _," he answered as he settled himself again._

_Darcy cocked her head to the side and Bucky laughed. "We got them for you. We wanted you to be comfortable."_

_Okay, why?_

_"Because we like you and want to make sure you'd have everything you need. Including pillows," Steve answered from a few cushions down. Apparently she said that out loud. Oops._

_"You guys are taking this thing to another level. Really, I could've just crashed on Jane's couch," Darcy shrugged, turning her attention to the television once again. Some guy was trying way too hard to negotiate on a piece of shit toy. Even_ she _could see that it wasn’t worth that much. You tell ‘em, Rick!_

_She felt Bucky sigh against her, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he and Steve commenced a silent conversation that was totally lost to her._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Steve came back into the bedroom. “Bucky’s just finishing your breakfast, so he’ll be right in,” he said by way of greeting.

See? They were taking great care of her.

"I swear to god, Steve, if you touch the pillows one more time, I will hurt you," Darcy snapped as he went to adjust one of the pillows she was laying on. 

He pulled back, startled. "I just...okay." 

Good boy. Don't argue with the bitchy invalid.

He cleared his throat.

_Shit._ Apparently that one came out of her mouth. Again. She really had to stop doing that. "I'm sorry. Really. I'm just in pain and exhausted. I don't think I've had a good night’s sleep since the accident. Every time I move, it hurts and I'm taking it out you guys and I'm sorry. You have been so nice about all this and I'm treating you like crap. And now I'm rambling. Stop me."

He laughed and she instantly felt better. "It's okay, Darce. We understand. And _of course_  we'd take care of you."

“Yeah, and if you’re having trouble sleep, we are more than happy to keep you company,” Bucky said as he wandered into the room with a plate full of food.

Darcy just shook her head, even if she was tempted, and groaned when she saw the plate he was bringing over. Pancakes and bacon. So much bacon.

Bucky stopped short, “Is something the matter? Do you want something different? There’s time to make something else before Fury’s meeting.”

A meeting she knew they were not thrilled about. As much as they were supposed to have this time off completely, Fury still called a mandatory meeting. Probably to start pre-planning some super-secret Avenger mission thing. Either way, they were pissed. She had distinctly heard Bucky threaten to shove Fury’s eyepatch so far down his throat that he’d had to shit to get it out. But she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to hear that.

"No, I mean, I like it but,” she paused, biting her lip, “can I just have, like, a banana or something? That’s seems just, uh, a bit much.” But damn that did look good, and the smell of bacon was making her mouth water. Bucky was a great cook, and she’d been eating what he’s put in front of her, but she really needed to start getting a handle on it again.

“A banana?” He looked confused. “Just a banana.”

Darcy nodded. “Please?” she asked nicely. “I’m gonna look like a blimp if I keep eating all this food. I mean, I’ve probably already gained, like, ten pounds since I’ve been here.”

She saw the look of shock on their faces and she didn’t understand. Bucky froze. She wasn’t even sure he was still breathing he was so still, and Steve paused with a piece of stolen bacon hanging out of his mouth.

Steve was the first to recover (and, really, what was their problem?), chewing and swallowing quickly. “Darcy? What are you talking about? You look great.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, really? I’m a house compared to everyone around here and I’d really rather not stick out more than I already do.”

Bucky had taken a step back, brow furrowed. “Are you really comparing yourself to government agents and spies who spend _years_ in training? And don’t even get me started on Nat. That woman has been trained since, like, birth. You cannot be serious. Baby, _no one_ looks like that.”

She very pointedly looked them both up and down. First Bucky, then her eyes moved over to Steve, taking in every inch of their perfection.

Steve crossed his arms. “Okay, yeah, no. You do realize the two of us literally had our DNA altered? I didn’t always look like this.”

Darcy didn't know what to do and Bucky must have noticed because he took pity on her. “I’ll get you your banana, and some cereal, if you want, because you need to eat something.” He didn’t look happy saying that.

Uncrossing his arms, Steve turned towards the door. “We’re going to be late, but we are not done talking about this.” He left the room.

Bucky took his time walking to the door. He paused and turned around when he got there. “I just want you to know that you are beyond beautiful. We will spend every day, if we have to, proving that to you.  But how you look? That’s not why we want to be with you. Sure, it’s an added bonus, but you are an amazing woman, Darcy Lewis, and you are perfect.”

She may not totally believe him, but her heart did melt a little at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

After they left, Darcy finished the breakfast she was given (a banana and cereal, thank you Bucky) and tried to go back to sleep. Usually the pain pills made it easy, but her mind kept going over what they said before they left. 

Is that really what they thought? I mean, they certainly acted that way. They had never once made her feel not good enough or not pretty enough. But to hear it said so matter of fact like that? Yeah, not what she was expecting, and she really didn't know what to make of it.

She so wanted to believe them. Oh, dear lord she did. And they had never lied to her before so what was her problem? She bit her lip.

Stupid insecurities.

It wasn't even that she lived with a bunch of honest-to-God superheroes, though that probably didn’t help. Growing up, yes, she had a loving family, but damn if they didn't make her feel two feet tall at times.

_Darcy, why can't you be more like your sister?_

_Darcy, we got you a gym membership. You don't want to look like_ that _all the time, do you?_

_Sweetheart, don't you think you should buy some better clothes? The right fit could make you look ten pounds lighter._

_You'll never find a man if you don't put more effort into yourself. No one is going to want someone who looks like that. Why are you getting mad? I'm only trying to help._

She was a therapists dream. But Darcy knew they did it because they loved her. And really, who else is going to tell the truth like that if not your family?

After trying for more than an hour to fall asleep, she pretty much gave up. Not wanting to lay around anymore, she decided on a shower. She was feeling a little rank and gross. Ugh, so gross.

She very carefully sat up in bed, trying to ignore the aches in her stomach (that thankfully were fading pretty fast), and reached for the crutches. They may not like when she tried to do things by herself, but she was cleared to move around. Carefully. 

Swinging her good leg over the side of the bed, she carefully moved the broken one, gently lifting it with her hands to get it where it needed to be. She gingerly placed her foot on the ground, grabbed both crutches and heaved herself up. Situating the crutches under her arms, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, stealing a shirt out of the laundry basket on her way. Thank god for partial weight bearing (“Steve, that means they _want_ me moving around!”).

Once she got the water started, she looked around trying to figure out how to do this. Yeah, this should be interesting. But first, if she were a bottle of shampoo where would she – oh. There it was. And unless they liked the scent of warm vanilla sugar, they bought these just for her. Yeah, they really were great. And they had good taste because that stuff smelled _good._

Getting her pants of was interesting, but she was getting better at using her crutches for balance. She was just glad no one was around to see her hopping around on one foot trying to (gently) shake them off.

Darcy looked at the shower and sighed, bracing herself for how this might go. Okay, take it slow, use the crutches. That’s it, Darcy, you got this.

Yes! Success! She was in the shower and holy shit that felt good.

She didn’t know how long she stayed in there and, frankly, she didn’t care. Could she marry their shower? Was that socially acceptable? Oh, she didn’t want to leave it! Fuck the guys (bad thoughts, _bad thoughts!)_ because she was leaving them for their bathroom.

Don’t judge.

Reluctantly she turned the shower off and rung out her hair. She pulled the curtain back and stood there. Getting into the shower was one thing, getting out was going to be another thing entirely.

Hm. Okay. She grabbed hold of the crutches and leaned forward, putting all her weight on them. As fast and as balanced as possible, she got her good leg out of the shower. Hard part? Done. Then she more or less dragged her other leg over the edge of the tub.

Yeah, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She pat herself dry with a towel and then put on the shirt she grabbed. She inhaled the clean smell of cotton and relaxed. The shirt fell nearly to her knees and it was comfortable. And if it also belonged to one of the guys? She smiled to herself.

The pants were next but before she could even think to sit on the toilet to get them on she felt herself start to get unbalanced. She grabbed for a crutch but it was too late. She was falling and there was nothing she could do to stop it. In what felt like slow motion she went down and it hurt.

She landed hard and everything froze. She didn’t breath for a heartbeat or five, and then?

Pain. Oh god, the pain. It was shooting up and down her leg. Her thigh felt like it was on fire. She couldn’t help it, she burst out crying. Jesus Christ could she _please_ pass out? She bit her lip and tasted blood.

She really, really didn’t want to try and move, so she was stuck on the floor of the bathroom until they got back. Whenever that would be. But right now, in that very instance, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Darcy didn’t know how long she sat there. Her sobs had quieted, and her ass grew cold against the tile. She heard the apartment door open and then their footsteps on the hardwood. She heard Steve call for her from a few rooms away, worry in his voice when he realized she wasn’t where they left her.

She wiped at the tears that were dripping off her face and cleared her throat before she called his name quietly. She could hear it when their feet changed directions and came to stand in front of the bathroom door. “In…in here.” God, she sounded so pathetic.

One of them knocked gently, “You okay in there, doll?” Bucky.

Darcy took a deep breath, feeling her chin start to wobble again, “It’s open.”

The door opened slowly and Steve cautiously peaked inside. She knew what he saw. Her sitting there with her good leg under her, the bad one out straight. She had her hands fisted in her lap, clutching the hem of the stolen shirt. Her hair was soaking wet and all over the place. She was, quite clearly, a mess.

“Darcy! Honey, are you okay?” He was in front of her and kneeling, hands hovering, not sure what was wrong or what to do.

The concern in his voice and the scared look on his face did it. The tears that she was trying so hard to stop had started again. A waterfall. It was loud and messy and she didn’t care. She was just so tired. Tired of everything. She was tired of the pain, of feeling like she wasn’t ever going to be good enough, tired of being confused. She was run down and she knew it.

“I’m s-sorry,” she stuttered, hiccupping.

“Shh,” he tried to sooth her, but her tears wouldn’t stop and they were tearing at his heart. “It’s okay, but I need to know if you hurt yourself,” his voice was low, as if he was afraid of startling her.

“F-fell.” She sobbed hard. Almost couldn’t breathe.

Steve nodded and looked back at Bucky. She didn’t hear what they said since she was too busy feeling pathetic. He turned back to her and gently wrapped one of his arms around her and slowly lifted her until she was standing. Once she was on her feet (well, one foot) she burrowed her head in his chest and cried.

His hand went to the back of her head and stayed there, trying to offer some small amount of comfort. They knew that this wasn’t just about her leg. Darcy was strong, she didn’t let things affect her (or at least she didn’t show it), so this? This was big. She needed to let it all out and they were going to let her.

Moving towards the pair, Bucky held her pants in his hand and went about getting them back on her, being very careful to not cop a feel. This definitely wasn’t the time.

She felt what he was doing but was too involved in her misery to feel humiliated that she needed to be helped with so simple a task.

Once she was dressed, Bucky gently took her from Steve and scooped her up in his arms. He held her tight against his chest as he brought her back to her room. Steve followed and pulled back the covers. Bucky tried to set her down, but her hands were clutching his shirt, knuckles white. 

“It’s okay. I just need you to let go for a minute. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He saw her searching his face as he said that, and then she nodded, letting go.

She watched with watery eyes as he stood back and toed off his shoes. It only took thirty seconds before he was settling himself on her left side, pulling her close, his arm under her. Almost immediately she felt the bed dip on the other side as Steve slid in. He lay flush against her back, slipping an arm around her waist, hand splayed against her stomach. He softly kissed the back of her head.

She felt small and vulnerable between the two large men, but she felt herself calming down, regardless.

And as she lay there, safe and warm in their embrace, she decided to stop. To stop fighting them and their affection. To stop exhausting herself with doubt and insecurities (well, she’d do her best). She wanted to do better, to be better. For them. Because, fuck it, she deserved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Darcy. But we have some insight to why she thinks some of the things she does.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

They didn’t really talk about her breakdown, and that was fine with her. But she could tell there was a change.

Bucky was no longer making her stacks of pancakes or getting her pizza (even if it was from her favorite place), instead he was focusing on healthier, more filling meals. Oatmeal with berries or sandwiches with lean meats. Darcy very much appreciated the effort he was making and she told him so.

He might have puffed a little bit, but that’s okay, she found it adorable. Not that she’d tell him because the one time she called him cute he went into a tirade about how the Winter Soldier is not  _cute_.

Okay, Bucky, whatever you say.

Steve wisely stayed out of that one, though Darcy could hear him chuckling from across the room.

And Darcy was doing her best, too. She really was.

Whenever they would compliment her (which was more often than she would have thought, now that she was paying attention) she wouldn’t argue. She didn’t really have  _much_ of a reaction to it, but not arguing was definitely a step in the right direction.

And Steve? Yeah, he was still Steve. Still fluffing the pillows, carrying her room to room (even though she was more than capable of using the crutches), and cuddling up with her on the couch (when she wasn’t snuggled against the  _not cute_ Winter Soldier).

She had it pretty good, but sweet Jesus she needed to get out of there for an afternoon. She'd even take an hour on the community level. She needed a change of scenery before she pulled her hair out. If there was a way for her to sneak out, passed the two super soldiers, she'd have already done it. Scratch that because stupid Jarvis would probably rat her out the second she got within ten feet of the door. So, she took to dropping hints. First, she tried Steve.

_"Steve, aren't you bored?" she asked because, seriously, he had to be bored, too. They never opted out on missions for this length of time before. Well, that she knew of._

_"Nope, I'm actually enjoying the time off. Wanna watch a movie?"_

_“Can we go_ out _and see a movie?” Please please please._

_“Of course! We’ll have to see what’s playing in a few weeks when you’re a little better.”_

_Seriously? She might have huffed and glared. Not that he saw it, he was too busy sketching Bucky who was very into the book he was reading._

Then she tried Bucky. Because when one parent says no, you obviously try the other one.

_"Hey, Barnes, you want to go check out that arcade on 3rd?"_

_"That's open already?" he looked up, still reading the same book from the other day._

_Darcy had been surprised, a few months after first meeting him, when they came back to the tower and presented her with a giant pink teddy bear on a random Saturday afternoon. That was how she learned that they both liked arcades. Plus, Bucky was really good at the shooting games (they nearly got kicked out once when the manager had to replace the tickets in the machine five times)._

_She grinned. He was excited about the idea and she was finally going to get some fresh air, "Yep!"_

_He gave her a smile. "Awesome, we'll go when you're healed up."_

_God damn it._

She may have been a little extra grouchy for the rest of the day after that.

Darcy mentally reevaluated her plans. If asking around the issue didn’t work, she’d have to come right out and say it. As sweetly as possible, of course. She would have offered to bake something but that would have meant being on her feet (with crutches, of course) in the kitchen for more than two minutes. The two mother hens tended to get a little nervous, like she would fall at any second.

Okay, but it’s not like she _meant_ to fall that time. It was a mistake and she swore she’d be more careful.

They didn’t listen.

She was honestly debating bribing them with sex.

*********************

Three weeks into her confinement (yes, that's what she was calling it), she was woken up in the middle of the night by Steve.

And the thing about Darcy? When she's woken up from a dead sleep, she does it kind of violently. Bodily startles, arms flailing, that kind of violent.

In other words? She punched Steve in the face.

But it was a total accident.

He had tried to wake her up gently. A hand on her shoulder, a whispered voice close to her ear. Was he was surprised when she jerked awake and her arm came out like a shot and hit him square in the face? Yes, yes he was. Bucky found it fucking hysterical. And Darcy? She was not quite awake enough to take in what was going on. All she saw was Steve, wide eyed, with his hand on his cheek.

"Wha?" She was very coherent.

"We have to go. Got called in. Barton will be here in the morning. Jarvis knows to let him in." He still couldn't believe she hit him in the face.

Her eyes were closing as he was speaking. "Hmm?"

Bucky kept laughing. Steve shot him a look and muttered, "Asshole." He looked back down at Darcy, who was nearly back to sleep. "We should be back in a day or two. Sharon is undercover so she can't help you out."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Don' need babys'ter."

He, gently and carefully, placed a hand on her cheek (he did not want to startle her again). "Darcy, we need to make sure you'll be okay. Barton is sitting this one out and he's more than happy to keep you company."

She nodded. Vaguely. Steve took it as a nod and stood up. Clearly she wasn't going to be too involved in this conversation.

He met Bucky at the door and socked him in his flesh and blood arm. "Next time,  _you're_ waking her up."

Bucky didn't stop laughing until they were in the elevator. When they met up with the team again, Natasha asked why Steve had a red spot on his cheek. Bucky started cackling. Steve just glared, crossed his arms and mumbled.

Natasha leaned her head forward, a smile playing on her lips. "Want to run that by us again?"

Bucky mimed wiping a tear, "Darcy punched him in the face."

Steve glared harder and this time his entire face turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully admit this is a filler chapter. But I like it, so there!
> 
> tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

When Darcy woke up the next morning, she was very confused to find Clint Barton lounging in her bed. While playing video games.

She did not have a video game system in her room when she went to sleep. That she was sure of.

“Your boyfriends had a mission and I’m not cleared yet,” he explained, not looking away from the game.

Darcy yawned and stretched her arms above her head. “They’re not…”

“Really?” Now, he did look over, eyebrow raised and waited for her to say something else.

She just sunk back down into the blankets. “Where’s Sharon?”

Mock hurt filled his eyes as he paused the game. “Sharon? You don’t want to see me? That hurts, babe. Really. I thought they explained that to you when they left?”

Darcy just giggled and debating throwing a pillow at him but she was too lazy. She wasn’t really that with it first thing in the morning. She watched as he unpaused his game and started up again. “When did they leave?”

He just started laughing. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“You just about gave Steve a shiner. Do you not remember that?” He was trying very hard not to laugh, she could tell.

Darcy thought for a minute, and then, “I think they woke me up and told me…things?” She shrugged, “Don’t remember. Guess this is what it was about. Wait, isn’t Sharon supposed to be my babysitter if they have to go off to avenge?”

That part she remembered. Mostly because they told her their contingency plan when she first got to their apartment and was awake when they said it. She could have an entire conversation with someone while half asleep and not recall any of it.

Clint didn’t speak for a moment as he concentrated on beating his current level. When he was done, he placed the control on the bed next to him and rolled so he was facing her. “Fury sent her on a mission a few days ago. I busted my wrist and haven’t been completely cleared by medical so I said I’d stay and watch out for their girl. Do you really not know you punched Cap in the face?”

Darcy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “Please tell me I didn’t really.”

Clint’s smile grew. “Oh, yes. You did. It was great.”

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the laughter in. “Oops. I swear, I didn’t know. And I’m not their girl.”

“Really? Then what would you call it? ‘Cause from where I’m sittin’, kinda looks it. They’re yours and you’re theirs. They’re ridiculously head over heels,” Clint rolled his eyes at that last bit.

Darcy didn’t know what to say. It was one thing for the guys to tell her things like that, but for the others to notice? They weren’t hiding it? Was a little baffling. She thought they’d be more careful about it. But I guess it’s hard to hide something when she was practically living with them.

“Darcy.” Clint said her name softly, gently, reaching out to take her hand. “I don’t know why you have a hard time believing this. No, don’t argue, I can see it in your face. They _do_ care for you. A lot if I’m not mistaken. And I know I’m not,” he said it with a smirk. “Do you know what else I know? That you care for them, too. Let them in. I know it’s hard sometimes, _trust me_ I do. Don’t make the same mistakes that I have. You will regret it for the rest of your life.”

Well, she certainly wasn’t expecting something that heartfelt. Clint was good people. She could see what this meant to him. Her giving them a chance and she knew she needed to. Yes, she would regret it for the rest of her life because damn it, she _did_ care for them. Maybe even more, if she thought about it.

She didn’t want to think about it right now. One step at a time.

She took a breath and nodded. “I’m trying, I _swear_ , Clint. It’s just...not that easy sometimes. I’d already told myself I was going to be better for them.”

He tightened his grip briefly. “You don’t need to _be better_. You’re just fine the way you are, so don’t even think like that.”

“Let me try again, then. I’ll do better. At being more accepting. Of them. And the things they say. And they do say some really nice things, Clint.” The last part was said on a rush of breath. Telling someone else all this, helps, she realized. Really. He may not understand where she was coming from, exactly, but she knew he wouldn’t make her feel bad for it. Who knew she would have woken up this morning and then proceed to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Hawkeye.

She really wondered what was going on with her life sometimes. But then she remembered that Thor happened, and yeah…

“You are a good person, Darcy Lewis, and they are very lucky to have you. Now, tell me, are some of those _nice things,_ ” he used air quotes, “dirty things?”

Yep, there was the lecherous Clint she knew. She really debated the merits of hitting him with a pillow, but knew he’d probably get out of the way and then it would be a wasted effort. She sighed, “Clint, whatever dirty, nasty, sexy things they may or may not say to me are none of your business.”

“Nasty and sexy? C’mon, Lewis! Tell me! Girl talk and all that.” He looked way too excited about this.

“Okay, but only if you do my hair and paint my nails first. Oh! And then we’ll play dress up. I have a dress that would just bring out your eyes,” she smirked. She could play this game, too.

He huffed. “Fine. So, what do you want to do today? I’ve been given very strict instructions that you are to stay off your feet, not to do any heavy lifting, and to generally not leave you unsupervised.”

“Seriously?!” Okay, she was definitely the debating her feelings for the guys now. She wasn’t a fucking child. Yes she knew they cared but for fuck’s sake, she was a grown adult.

“Hold on. Woah.” Clint sat up and faced her. “Calm down, let’s not go crazy. I said that’s what they told me. I’m also aware that the good doctors want you up and moving around. That you’re allowed to put some pressure on your leg. The guys? They’re just terrified that you’re going to get hurt (and, yes, I heard about that fall). You just have to understand that you are not like them. They are souped up human beings. Rogers was given the serum and is literally a perfect specimen. Barnes? They did things to him that put him very close to the category Cap is in. You’re like the rest of us lowly humans, babe. We don’t heal like they do. Don’t quite bounce back as quick. That scares them, so just give them a little break when it comes to the worrying. They’ll go back to normal eventually.”

Darcy sat up, too, but a little more carefully. “Fine. You’re right. I’m just so sick of laying here! I’m going crazy, Clint! I would rather be entering Jane’s notes into the database, for crying out loud!”

Clint swung his legs and got off the bed. Then turned to face her, hands on his hips. “This is what we’re going to do. We are going to go out. Get lunch. Maybe do some window shopping. _But_ we are going to do so close enough to the tower so that when you get worn out, and you will so don’t argue, we can be back here in no time. Jarvis will also be monitoring you.”

Darcy’s voice was soft as she asked, “Really?” Oh, please don’t let this be a joke or so help her god, all his arrows would be shooting glitter.

He nodded and moved to her closet to find her something to wear. “Really.”

_Yay!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole other idea for the chapter, but then Clint happened and he wanted to be helpful. How could I say no to that??
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. I love comments. Comments are my crack :)
> 
> tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets her taste of freedom.

Who knew being outside could feel so amazing? The air was clean and crisp. The trees were greener. The birds -

"Watch it you fucking moron!" Clint snapped at a bicyclist who nearly knocked Darcy over, as he hooked an arm around her waist to pull her out of the way, crutches and all. For her part, she saw him coming at the last minute but knew she wouldn't be able to move away in time and was more or less resigned to the impact.

Clint Barton, hero-extraordinaire. If her heart wasn’t already taken…

(Because, yes, she could admit that it firmly belonged to two ridiculously sexy, if sometimes overbearing, supersoldiers.)

Straightening herself and situating her crutches, she grumbled, "This is one of the reasons why I hate leaving the tower." Jesus, that guy nearly gave her a heart attack and re-broke her leg, she thought, as her heart started slowing down again. But, she mentally fortified herself, she was not going to let people ruin her first outing in what seemed like forever. 

She was steadfastly trying to ignore her anxiety. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

"You okay?" he asked as they started moving.

Darcy flashed him a smile, not the most sincere one she could muster, but a smile nonetheless. "Yup!"

The look he gave her clearly said he wasn't quite convinced. She forgot sometimes how observant he is. “How about we get off the street for a bit and you can rest? I know for a fact that crutches are not the most comfortable mode of transportation.”

Hand on her back, he steered her a few doors down until they found a not super crowded coffee shop.

Their day, so far, had actually been pretty good. After small breakfast (she had whole wheat waffles topped with fruit because she was going to do better damnit), they boarded the elevator to Jarvis letting her know that he would “have her back” and wishing her a pleasant day. Jarvis was good people. He was like her brother. Not, like, Big Brother, but her protective, definitely cares for you, conspires with her boyfriends (or whatever they were) in her best interest, kind of brother.

She was okay with that.

After they left, they just meandered down the sidewalk, glancing in a window every now and then. If Clint was bothered by the slower than molasses pace she kept, he didn’t say anything. After a good fifteen minutes, they came across a bookstore and she gave Clint her best puppy dog eyes until he rolled his and held the door open for her.

They may have spent the next forty-five minutes inside. Her crutches came in handy when she was taking her time in one particular section, since she could just lean against them like they were a kickstand, and let her eyes wander. Darcy may have also just started handing Clint books to hold on to because, “I might want to buy them, so it’s easier to just carry them, thanks!”

He was a good sport. Plus, she realized, he was apparently content to spend his time glancing through Maxim while she did her shopping. So of course she made commentary every time she hobbled passed and saw him with his eyes glued to the pages.

 _“Now,_ she’s _hot. I’d date her.”_

_“Oh! Kate Upton? Yes, please!”_

_“Hm. Too fake for my tastes.”_

The looks on his face were priceless. Hey, she didn’t say anything that she didn’t think was true. Because Kate Upton? Yes, yes she would. Repeatedly.

When she figured that she had glanced at enough books (okay, nearly all of them, but if she was going to be cooped up much longer, she needed more reading material), she had amassed a pile of fifteen books that needed to be whittled down to a decent number.

She bought ten. Clint carried the bag.

The near miss with the douchebag cyclist had taken place after Clint steadfastly refused to venture into Bath and Body Works because, “If I come out of there smelling like apples and vanilla and shit, Tasha won’t let me live it down, so no and get one of your boy toys to take you there.” Darcy unleashed the puppy dog eyes again. “No! Stop it. Put those away. I’m immune! Wait, unless you want to show me something else…” he trailed off. 

Now she gave him a very different look.

Clint just shrugged as if to say there was no harm in asking. Then, “Yeah, probably a good idea. I don’t want the Winter Soldier hunting my ass down. And as much as Cap is apple pie, I’m pretty sure he’d disembowel me.”

She didn’t argue with him as they entered the coffee shop.

She wouldn’t admit it, but she was relieved to take sit down. Her arms were aching from hauling her weight up and down the street, and she was getting tired. She hadn’t done much of anything in the last few weeks, so this much moving around was tiring. Nope, she wasn’t going to cop to that. Okay, she didn’t really think she had to admit to anything because she was pretty sure Clint knew what was up.

Halfway through his coffee (that Darcy insisted she pay for and “Clint, you better put your wallet away or I swear to god, there will be glitter!”), he got a pinched look on his face and sat back in his seat.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered, standing.

Darcy smirked as she saw him walk towards the back, to where the bathrooms were. She nearly laughed. Apparently the coffee got to him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too long.

Taking another sip of her frappuccino (she couldn’t resist ordering one), she took her phone out of her pocket because she might as well keep herself occupied. But, as soon as she slid her thumb over the screen to unlock it, she remembered all the books she just got. Well, she might as well start on one of those.

She spied the bag of books next to Clint’s chair. On the opposite side from where she was. Hm. Okay then, she’s smart and hangs out with many a genius on a daily basis. She can figure out how to get a bag of books that is a mere five feet from her. Because reaching for it? Will end up with her face-planted on the floor. And won’t that look great when Clint gets back. He’d probably Instagram that shit.

Oh! Instagram!

Forgetting about the books, for now, Darcy unlocked her phone and opened her camera. She placed her drink carefully in front of her and aimed her phone for a picture. After three tries, she had the perfect one.

She sent the picture to Jane with the message: _Freedom tastes like mocha!_

Well, she thought she had texted Jane but not even ten seconds later she had a text from Steve.

_Hey, Darce, so uh where are you? - S_

That backfired spectacularly.

_The prisoner earned some yard time – D_

Snarky retort it was.

_Sweetheart, you’re not a prisoner. We just want to make sure you’re going to be okay. – S_

_Steve, I’m with Clint. Everything is fine – D_

_You’re with CLINT? Honey, darling, sweetheart, that does_ not _instill confidence – S_

Darcy giggled because he probably had a point, but she also knew that Clint really was fully capable of babysitting her. Just because he sometimes acted like a child didn’t mean he couldn’t take out a threat at three hundred yards. Or break someone’s arm with his thumb.

She had another text from Steve before she could defend Clint’s honor.

 _Please understand that we just worry. You really scared us and we thought we could lose you before we really had the chance to have you. Well, not_ have _you, but –_

“Just give me the money!”

Darcy’s head snapped up from reading the rest of Steve’s rambling, but heartfelt, apology. He really was adorable and she did understand where he was coming from. She couldn’t count the times she waited, with her heart in her throat, for news of not only his return, but Bucky’s as well, from missions.

“The money! Now!”

Darcy focused on where the words were coming from and, when she did, prayed Clint would come back soon. Like, _now_ soon. She did not want to die in a stupid hold up. She was not dying over a fucking mocha frappuccino.

The kid looked young. Twenty two tops. And even that would surprise her. He had a bandana over the lower half of his face and his eyes looked wild. He was probably on something and needed drug money. He had sweat dripping and his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. And his hand was shaking. The hand that was holding a gun.

Lovely. Okay Darcy, don’t freak out. You’re fine. You got this. Don’t make any sudden movements.

Oh god. Yeah, she was freaking out. Quietly. She was pretty sure her face was white, and she could feel her palms sweating.

Her eyes went to the cashier, who understandably looked like he was going to shit himself. He was fumbling with the cash register, trying to get it to open faster. Once it was, he grabbed at the money and practically threw it at the robber. Bills floated to the floor, which were clumsily grabbed, gun never pointing away from the man behind the counter.

Glancing down at the phone, she tapped the icon for Jarvis and quickly swiped a message for him to send the police.

_They are on their way, Miss Lewis. Does Agent Barton have a handle on the situation?_

Darcy clenched her teeth and glanced towards the bathroom.

No. No he does not.

_ETA on the cops, J?_

_Ninety seconds._

The cracked out robber was shoving the rest of the money into a bag, looking around wildly. Yeah, he was getting ready to book it.

 _She_ may also be ready to shit her pants, but he was not going to get away with this.

Moving her hand slowly, because she did not want to bring attention to herself, she got a grip on one of her crutches. She watched as he whirled around and start running towards the exit. As soon as he was across from her table, she threw the crutch into his path, tripping him. He went down hard. The gun slid across the floor as his chin cracked on the tile.

She hoped he broke his jaw.

Wasting no time, and moving as fast as her one good leg would allow, she had her taser out of her bag (because of course she never goes anywhere without it) and pressed into his neck.

She sat back and watched him twitch.

At the same time as she heard the approaching police sirens, she heard Clint’s startled voice from behind her. “Okay, what the fuck, Lewis?"

Darcy answered as she held out a hand for some help up, her leg already throbbing. “What does it look like? I saved the day.” She kind of wanted to cry she has been so scared.

Clint just looked from her, to the robber, and back again. 

She held up her hand to stop whatever it was he was about to say. “Don’t.” She really, really couldn’t deal with him yelling at her right now.

He looked like he was about to say something anyway, but was interrupted when the police showed up.

It was another thirty minutes before they could leave as Darcy needed to give her statement. She used the time to rest her leg before attempting to make it back to the tower. By the time she had answered everything, she was seriously pissed at Clint.

“What the fuck took so long? Don’t even tell me it takes you that long to take a dump,” Darcy hissed, standing.

Clint ducked his head and mumbled something. When Darcy simply crossed her arms (which she somehow managed to do with crutches) and waited, he tried again, “I was playing Trivia Crack and I kept getting the answers right.”

Of course he was! Of course he was playing games in the bathroom while there was an attempted robbery.

She watched through the window as the police shoved the would-be robber into the backseat of a squad car. After they slammed the door, she said slumped her shoulders and asked, “Any chance we could not tell the guys about this?”

He facepalmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!!!! 
> 
> tumblr me: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com
> 
> and much thanks go to isneezestars for her amazing idea!!!


	17. Chapter 17

“Okay, but, like, it could have happened to _anyone_ ,” Darcy argued as she glared up at Steve and Bucky.

They had finally come back from their mission the next day and there were thankfully no more interesting things to report. After the incident at the coffee shop, they had gone back to the tower (Darcy’s thigh was fucking killing her but she was not about to say that) and vegged in front of the television. Clint had apologized about twenty times for the _Trivia Crack_ incident and Darcy, good naturedly, kept giving him a hard time about it.

He hadn’t even won that game! Apparently he was playing against Natasha, and she was good. Because she was Natasha. Darcy lost many games to the assassin. So much so that she deleted the app from her phone because it was increasing her stress. She had tried googling all the answers (you would) but somehow Natasha always knew.

Darcy was brought out of her thoughts when Bucky started speaking. “But, doll, it didn’t happen it to anyone else. _It was you._ He could have _shot_ you.” His eyes were wide as he said it and Darcy felt bad. She could hear the fear in his voice. He had been well and truly scared that something could have happened.

Steve didn’t look much better.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Why didn’t you just let him go? You said he was leaving anyway. Darcy…” he paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. “If anything happened,” he cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry,” ducking her head, she looked at the floor. She wasn’t really thinking about the consequences of her actions. “I just…I couldn’t sit there and do nothing. What if he robbed another place? What if someone got hurt? I could help, and if I didn’t, you don’t understand the _guilt_. I would have felt awful!” Darcy wiped at her eyes. She was not going to cry. But they had to understand! God forbid if someone got hurt, or _died_ , because of her inaction. It wasn’t something she wanted to think of because she didn’t think she could have lived with that guilt. _Awful_ didn’t even being to cover it.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky murmured, taking the seat next to her. He wrapped his metal arm around her waist and pulled her close, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. His metal fingers slid under her shirt and his thumb made soothing circles on the skin there.

God that felt good. The metal was smooth and slightly cool and it made her feel good. Darcy knew his arm was damn near indestructible, but that wasn’t the only reason she felt safe. It was attached to Bucky, and _Bucky_ made her feel safe. She let herself relax into his hold.

She may have nestled her head in a little more, and she didn’t see the soft smile he shared with Steve.

The thing was? They did get. They completely understood the need to help, to not just sit there and watch things just happen in front of them. Steve especially. He couldn’t, in good conscience, be mad for something he would have done in a heartbeat before he had had the serum. Because yes, he totally could see himself tackling the robber or something equally stupid. At least Darcy was smart about it. She used the tools she had at her disposal and did a damn good job.

They were proud.

And pissed at Clint. I mean, really? Who plays Trivia Crack in the bathroom? Clint fucking Barton apparently.

The guys didn’t even have a chance to say anything to him because he had been hauled off by Natasha before they could even open their mouths. She would do better than any of them, but to be a fly on that wall…

Coming back to the present, Steve looked at Bucky and Darcy. He took in the way she was leaning on him, finally taking the comfort that was offered to her. He didn’t think that would ever happen, but he was so glad it did. He didn’t even think she noticed that her hand had come up to rest on his, her fingers moving in random patterns. Bucky didn’t move, he just let her do what she needed.

Steve didn’t know how long he stood there watching, but eventually Bucky made eye contact and gestured with barely a motion to take the seat on her other side. So, Steve pushed off the kitchen counter and wandered over to where the two were seated, slowly siding in next to their girl.

Darcy didn’t seem to notice at first, but she jumped slightly when Steve reached his arm along her back, above Bucky’s, to wrap around her torso on the other side. Her head came up and she looked over, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

“Thanks for not getting mad,” she muttered, afraid that would again start the argument about what she had done.

They could tell she was waiting for something, some kind of harsh backlash, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Bucky tapped her chin with his free hand and she looked over at him. “You don’t need to thank us for anything, dollface. You did good, baby.” He looked like he was about to say something else but then he made a different decision, Darcy saw it in his eyes. His hand cupped the side of her face, this thumb brushing her cheek. And before she could process what he was doing, he was kissing her.

He wasn’t about to give her the chance to second guess his actions, and, selfishly, he gave in to the desire to taste her. To see what her lips felt like against his (soft, sweet, _Darcy)_.

He did not regret his decision, especially when Darcy sighed in to it and kissed him back.

For her part, her brain started to freak out for the first second or two, but then she gave in because she _wanted this_. Wanted him. And Steve. And their kisses.

Good god this man could kiss. Being in and out of cryo for who knows how long did nothing to hinder his kissing abilities. He was handling her as gently as he could, but she could tell he was holding back and she sort of regretted that (though she wasn’t sure she could handle full Bucky right now). She sunk into him, kissing him just a little more fiercely, her hands coming up to grip his shirt, whether to pull him closer or push him away, she had no idea. She was also vaguely aware of Steve right behind her, his arm tightening around her waist, and she savored the feeling. Being between the two of them?

Bucky pulled back slowly and Darcy almost moaned at the loss. Okay, apparently she did because the smirk on his face totally gave her away. She tried to duck her head, embarrassed, but Bucky wouldn’t let her. He wouldn’t let her hide her face, so, instead she stopped making eye contact.

Because she was a fucking adult and could handle adult situations.

Yeah. Nope.

She didn’t regret the kiss though. She refused to let herself. See? She was doing better.

“How about we go out and have lunch tomorrow? Just the three of us?” Steve suggested, his other hand resting on her thigh. When did that happen? Not that she had the brain capacity right now to really think about it. Jesus Christ, Bucky kissed her stupid.

But then Darcy flashed back to the near miss with the biker, followed by the would-be robber and decided that maybe venturing out into the city so soon after all that excitement wasn’t really all that appealing. She looked over at him and murmured, “Yeah, can we just say home?”

She might not have realized she called their apartment home, but Steve and Bucky sure did. The latter puffing his chest a little bit, not that she saw, before saying, “I vote for a picnic in the living room then. I’ll make us a bunch of stuff and we’ll throw the blankets and pillows on the floor and make ourselves a little fort.”

“Oh!” Steve perked up, “board games!” He looked so excited that Darcy couldn’t help but laugh.

Biting her lip to stop the laughter, she nodded. “That sounds great, but I’m helping with the cooking,” she twisted her head back around to look Bucky in the eye when she said it, daring him to disagree.

He didn’t say anything for a second, he just looked at her, and then he grinned, “Sure, doll, that’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr meeee. I promise that it (probably) won't be the worst decision you ever made.
> 
> nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com
> 
> and a HUGE thank you to isneezestars. go read her stuff. it's seriously amazing (especially The Broken Ones. all.the.feels.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy needs some fun.

“We are _not_ playing Monopoly, that shit tears families apart,” Darcy called from her place on the living room floor, comfortably ensconced in a nest of pillows and blankets.

“We’re a family now, huh?” Steve cheekily called back from the closet in the hallway.

Darcy rolled her eyes, though Bucky was the only one to see, and yelled, “You know what I mean, Rogers! Pick something else.”

Steve continued to rummage through the hall closet, slowing disappearing into the small space. Seriously, the hall closet wasn't that big, she had no idea how he was fitting his serum-ed up body in there. Darcy had her head tilted to the side watching, trying to figure it out. 

She was definitely not watching his ass.

When the doorbell rang, Darcy managed to turn her eyes away, glancing at the food Bucky kept putting on the floor (she couldn't see the door through the couch so she didn't even bother).

"We have Candyland!" Steve yelled, triumphant. 

She could  _hear_  Bucky roll his eyes as he made his way to the door. "We are not playing Candyland. I would really like to play a game that requires you to be older than five. Who gave you that anyway?"

"Stark, I think. Tried to get me to believe that it was used in strategic planning meetings."

Darcy snickered. Yep, she could totally see that happening. Steve never gave in to those kind of things without googling first. Not after Tony tried to get Steve to use a Skip-It as part of his workout routine ("all the soldiers use it these days, Rogers!"). It was great. Well, not great for Tony, who found Dum-E trying to use the damn thing.

Steve was great.

"That definitely does explain it," Bucky muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Come on, isn't there anything  _else_ in there - oh, hey Nat." He paused. "Never mind, Steve! Natasha brought Clue! And salsa? How did you...," sigh, "don't answer that, come on in. Darcy's on the floor and Steve is hiding in the closet."

"Ow, fuck!" was the only answer from the hallway, as she heard things fall and hit the floor.

Steve came into the living room rubbing his head, taking a seat next to Darcy on the floor. They were joined by Natasha, who took the seat at the other side, placing the salsa (and apparently chips, too) on the floor.

Darcy eyed the board game in her hand. "So, thanks for joining us."

Natasha gave her a smirk. "How are you feeling, dorogaya? I trust these two are taking good," she winked, "care of you?"

Darcy just stared. Uh..."So, how's Clint?"

Yes, deflect from the Russian super-spy’s question because that will totally work.

Judging by the look on Natasha's face, it totally didn't but she was going to be nice and let it slide.

Darcy really liked Natasha. 

"Yes, how is the trivia master?" Bucky asked, coming back from the kitchen with a fruit platter and dip. He smirked when he caught Darcy staring at it and licking her lips.

Shut up, it looked good.

Natasha calmly went about setting up the game as she answered, "He won't be doing that again. I child locked his phone so he can't access any games. He's very upset. He’s sorry he can’t be here, but he’s grounded and can’t come out to play."

"Good." Yeah, Bucky wasn't too thrilled with Hawkeye. Steve had calmed down faster and more or less let it go, but Bucky was continuing to make crack comments and remarks. It would be safer for all if Clint didn't try to get into the apartment for a while. Or the vents above it. Darcy was pretty sure they were booby-trapped. "Natasha," rubbing the back of his neck, "you're in my spot."

She looked at him through her lashes as she handed out the game pieces and shuffled the stack of cards, never once looking down.

Darcy looked at Steve, eyes wide (you don't argue with the Black Widow) and they turned to watch the spies, wondering if their game and indoor picnic was going to be over before it started.

Thankfully, Bucky caved. He heaved a sigh and sat down opposite Darcy, pouting.

They got themselves settled on the floor, passing around the food and filling plates, marking things off on their papers from the cards Natasha doled out, and just generally getting comfortable. 

Darcy licked her lips clean of the fruit dip (it was as amazing as it looked) and resolutely did not look up when she heard Steve make a little noise in the back of his throat. She took in the cards she had and carefully crossed the items off, being very careful to not have any one see what she had (she was in a room with supersoldiers and spies, she didn't think her odds of winning Clue were very high). She was just about to place her Professor Plum on the game board when she heard Bucky whispering to Steve.

"Hey, who'd you get?" There was a pause. "Trade with me?"

Darcy peeked up to see what he was talking about and saw him holding the little Miss Scarlet game piece. He was holding it out to Steve and shaking it slightly. She watched as Steve looked down to see who Natasha had given him and smirked, shaking his head. "Nope." He placed Mr. Green on his starting square.

Bucky looked at Natasha and before he could even open his mouth she said, "Don't even think about it." And then, as his head was turning in Darcy's direction, Natasha added, "And Darcy isn't switching either. Don't even try."

He pouted. Darcy glanced at Steve and saw he was trying not to laugh. 

"Aren't there more characters? Nat, give me the box."

Natasha didn't move.

"Come on," he whined, actually whined. "Let me see the rest."

Now Darcy was trying not to laugh.

"Nat." Oh, he was getting mad. His jaw was clenched. "Give me the box." Stern.

Darcy bit her lip and looked away. Okay, that was kind of hot.

_Shut up, brain!_

She looked back up in the time see Bucky's hand, the human one, shoot out to grab it himself. Before he could touch it, Natasha had his fingers bent up and back.

"Ow, ow. Nat, let go. Okay, I won't touch it!" He shook out his hand when it was free as he muttered, "Jesus fucking Christ, you're crazy."

"There are no other game pieces, Barnes, so you're stuck," Natasha said with a smile as if she hadn’t almost broken someone’s hand.

"What happened to Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard?" Steve, cautiously, asked.

What? The Black Widow scared everyone.

"Agent Barton is no longer allowed to play with his toys in the house," was her answer.

They all just looked at her. She only elaborated because she wanted to. "He was using them for target practice with his mini crossbow."

Okay, Darcy really tried not to laugh but she failed. She clutched her stomach, laughing so hard at the imagine of him scoping out the little mini targets around his apartment and taking them out, complete with little  _pew pew_ noises. It was a great visual.

Taking a few deep breaths and wiping the tears from her eyes, she calmed down and looked around the room. Natasha sat there with what looked like an indulgent smile on her face, Steve was grinning ear to ear (he shouldn't look fucking sexy doing that, stop it, Rogers), and Bucky was smirking (spoiler alert: also sexy as hell, damn it). 

"Okay," she said, taking one more deep breath, "let's start this thing."

Bucky nodded. "Me and Miss Scarlet are going to kick all of your fucking asses."

Their first game ended after ten minutes and Bucky had, indeed, won.

Darcy made a face and only said, "Let's reset."

Hey, she was competitive and  _she almost had it figured out_.

The next five games were won by Natasha. Steve didn't seem too bothered, which was probably because he spent most of the games poking at Darcy and tickling her side. It was distracting as hell. Bucky was getting more and more frustrated and may have accused Natasha of cheating. 

He apologized very quickly and didn't say it again.

Darcy on the other hand?

"What the fuck? I almost fucking had it!  You stupid motherfucking cock sucking whores!"

They all stared at her with varying looks of surprise (even Natasha who wasn't surprised by much...or anything).

"Okay, sweetheart," Steve said, reaching out for the cards in her hand. "I think we're about done, yes?"

Darcy growled and held on. "Let go, Steve. I will hurt that pretty face of yours, swear to god."

He let go and sat back. 

"Damn, girl," was all Bucky said.

She shook her head and tried to smile, "Hey, we had a saying in college, if you're not threatening bodily harm, you're not having fun. Set it up again," she looked at Natasha, "please?" She may have fluttered her eyelashes at the redhead.

Natasha just grinned and reached toward her, taking the game pieces away from her anyway. "That's it for one night, milaya moya **.** We can play more games at our girls’ night tomorrow." She started cleaning up the game as the guys started putting the food away.

For some reason, they seemed relieved that the game was over. Weird.

"What girls’ night?" Steve asked at the same time that Bucky said, “Nat, stop flirting with our girl.”

Closing the Clue box, Natasha answered Steve, "The one we are having tomorrow. Darcy probably needs a break from all this testosterone. I'll pick her up at six." 

Darcy smiled a little, "That sounds great, but, really, you don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

The assassin crouched down in front of her and just stared for a moment. "Six."

She breezed out of the apartment after that.

With the fruit dip. Fuck.

Huh. Okay then.

She sat there for a few moments before Bucky came over to pick her up, and she didn't even mention about being too heavy. "That woman all sorts of scary," he muttered has he moved to put her on the couch.

"Yeah, but she's hot, so it works out," Darcy shrugged. When she felt their eyes on her she huffed and said, "Tell me I'm wrong."

They didn't say a word. 

Before she was fully set on the couch she looked at Bucky and asked quietly, "Can you take me to bed? I mean the bedroom! I'm tired. So tired. See?" She faked a yawn because holy shit that was embarrassing.

Jesus, she shouldn't be allowed to talk to people.  

Bucky just smiled as he carried her into her room and placed her gently on the bed, she yawned for real when she felt the pillows beneath her. They were playing for a lot longer than she realized.

“We’re going to be in the kitchen cleaning up, if you need anything,” Steve spoke from the door as Bucky turned to leave.

Darcy bit her lip, debating. “Um.” They paused, okay she could do this. It was something so simple, they wouldn’t say no, right? I mean, maybe? “Could you, uh, if it’s okay, and you totally don’t have to it’s fine!” She was so stupid. “Never mind.” She slumped down and started playing with the edge of the blanket, hoping they’d just walk away.

Of course they moved closer. Steve sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. Jesus that shouldn’t feel so good.

“What’s the matter?”

His voice was so gentle as he asked that she couldn’t help it, it came spilling out. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I kept dreaming of the robber guy last night and it was freaking me out. I know it’s stupid and you both have way better things to be doing and I’m sorry to ask. I’m such a fucking baby. Never mind. I never asked this. This never happened.”

The next thing she knew, Bucky had kicked off his shoes and was suddenly on her right side and sliding her over so Steve could fit on the bed. She blinked and she was sandwiched between the two, their arms around her, strong and secure.

She was asleep within minutes but they stayed with her for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really fun to write, way more than I anticipated. Hope you liked it!!
> 
> tumblr me: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


End file.
